Spin the Bottle
by AiOkami
Summary: A boring night in Mineral town? Not if Ann has anything to say about it. Determined to find Cliff a boyfriend, she decides to have a drinking party and Cliff is almost...excited! CliffxGray Rewrite of the original.
1. Ann's Brilliant Idea

**Author's note**: So I'm back again! I always said I wanted to re-write this one, and after two years of letting it sit there, I finally got around to it! Well I hope you all enjoy! :3

**Disclaimer:** All characters are property of Natsume ©

Ann let a sigh slip past her lips as she leaned over the previously cleaned counter. "Could this night get any duller?" She questioned taking a quick glance the bar. There were the usual folks at mineral town set up at their usual tables drinking their usual drinks and talking their usual talks. Ann was bored out of her mind and wanted something fun to do. Taking a second glance around the room she noticed that a great deal of the younger adults of the town where there too. With evil thoughts brewing in her mind, she grinned a little.

"What is it Ann?" Cliff questioned upon noticing her sigh and the way she sceptically scanned the room then suddenly smiled.

Ann looked up to meet the innocent hazel eyes that belonged to Cliff, "Well." She began, tapping her finger to her chin, "I was bored a moment ago, but I think I've got a great idea now." She finished as her grin only deepened.

Cliff gulped, whenever Ann got an idea no good could come out of it. "Ann…" Cliff said worriedly.

"Hmm?" She questioned raising her eyebrow in curiosity.

"Maybe you should think this one out first." Cliff said twiddling his thumbs together. "I mean, remember the last few times you had ideas? They turned out…well not the best." Cliff mumbled recalling how at the beginning of the summer Ann wanted to have a swimming competition and Cliff ended up getting leeches in –ahem- inappropriate areas. What was worse for him was suffering through Doctor Trent taking them off one by one in his medical clinic. A shudder ran through the brunette as he remembered the pain and embarrassment he had felt when he had to sit up on the table bottom half completely exposed.

"Cliff." Ann said taking his hands in hers. "I assure you, this one is fun and harmless. We won't even have to leave the Inn really, which will be convenient considering you just live upstairs." She nodded with an innocent smile.

Curious Cliff asked, "Well, okay, but what is it?"

It took her less than a moment to respond with, "a party!" Ann grinned ear to ear ignoring the dread that filled Cliff's features. _'A party, wonderful.' _He couldn't help but think to himself as Ann then began rambling off the details. "And it'll really help you to warm up to people our age in the town, I mean-" She stopped midsentence as she looked at Cliff who looked back at her puzzled. A Cheshire grin filled her face and Cliff knew that she was thinking dirty. "I know you're already pretty close with the doctor." She chuckled almost sinisterly as Cliff pouted. Of course she had to bring it up, and still she continued on. "But maybe you'll get to know some of the other guys pretty well too." The red head said suggestively with a slight nudge and wink.

It was Cliff's turn to sigh now as he let his head drop into his hands. Whoever said trusting Ann with a big secret was definitely mistaken. Maybe it was because Ann was the first friend that Cliff had made when he came to Mineral town, or the fact that he had happened upon some very suspicious novels of hers when trying to find her one time. Either way, Cliff had come out to Ann shortly after becoming her friend and since then Ann had tried many things to get Cliff a boyfriend, the beach incident being one of them.

Cliff appreciated the gesture and how much thought and hard work she put into it, but in his opinion it was fruitless. None of the men in Mineral town were gay. It was a fact he had to face. But for some odd reason, he felt compelled to stay in Mineral town anyways. Maybe it was the small town feel, or the friendliness of the people, or the simplicity of it all, or maybe it was because of a certain blonde he just couldn't keep his mind off of.

"God dammit!" An angry voice boomed through the room as the door to the inn swung open in a violent rage. The wind outside began howling like crazy and rain began pelting the welcome mat. The door closed just as fast as it opened.

"Speak of the devil." Cliff muttered under his breath as he did everything to keep from looking at the man who was fast approaching.

"Ugh." A frustrated sigh slipped passed the man's lips who took his seat next to Cliff. "Ann, mind getting me a beer?" He asked gruffly wasting no time at all. Before obliging, Ann cast Cliff a sideways glance then grinned mischievously upon seeing the dark blush that covered the brunette's cheeks. So this was Cliff's type, oh man, her party plan was going to be a blast!

"Sure thing Gray." Ann nodded as she moved down the counter to busy herself with the task at hand and leave poor Cliff to his own devices.

Gray let out another sigh, this one seemingly less frustrated and a bit more tired. He removed his wet hat and ran a hand through his blonde locks; Cliff observed this out of his peripherals as he sat on his stool awkwardly. "This sucks." Gray muttered to no one in particular, although he hoped that Cliff would take note of his obvious bad mood. To his satisfaction, the younger man did as he turned on his stool to sit face to face with him.

"Rough day at work?" He questioned, looking at Gray with a welcoming smile, casually leaning his elbow on the counter. The smallest offer of warmth caused Gray to smile in return as he simply nodded. At least someone cared about him and was willing to hear him out. "I assume it's your grandfather again…" Cliff mumbled lowly.

"Ya." Gray grunted in response, propping his elbows up on the counter to the bar as well. "I just wish that I could do something to keep my mind off of it, you know?" He asked turning to look at Cliff who simply sat up straighter in his stool.

"W, well." Cliff stammered shyly rubbing the back of his neck. Why was his heart beating so fast every time Gray looked at him with those sharp sapphire eyes of his? It was getting harder to breath every time he was around. Cliff coughed, trying to regain some composure; after all he couldn't have Gray thinking that he was a stammering idiot. "Ann was thinking about having a party."

"A party?" The blonde asked seeming almost unimpressed. He sighed with a lopsided grin on his face. "And I assume you didn't disagree with it, Cliff?" Dear Goddess, just hearing his name come out of Gray's lips caused Cliff's heart to melt; he felt his legs turning to jelly as he scrambled to remember what Gray had said before addressing him directly for once.

"Actually." Ann said as she came back with a bear bottle in hand interrupting their conversation. "He didn't disagree or agree." She noted, sliding the bottle down to Gray who suddenly became very quiet again. She looked at the two and crossed her arms. "So, it's been decided, we're having a drinking party to lift everyone's spirits." The sound of Ann's hands clapping together happily caused Gray and Cliff to both sit up straight and look at each other. They both weren't big fans of parties, but a drinking party? Well, it could be interesting. Cliff gulped and Gray shrugged.

As Ann began walking over to the phone happy that the two didn't protest a single drop she stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to look at the two baffled men sitting at the bar. "And I hope you guys like spin the bottle." She winked rushing off to the phone. She was absolutely giddy with excitement, this time one of her plans might actually work!

Cliff's cheeks turned crimson. Spin the bottle…that meant that there was always a chance of… He paused mid thought as he turned shyly to look back at Gray. To his mortification the blonde was also blushing slightly. It couldn't be that he was thinking the same thing, could it? No, Gray was probably thinking about Mary, about how soft her lips would feel on his. After all, Gray wasn't gay, so why would he ever fantasize about kissing Cliff.

Well, one could always hope. Cliff thought optimistically for once as he shrugged to himself with a small smile_. 'Bring on the party.'_

Reviews for next chappie! :3


	2. Not Gay

**Author's note**: So after four hours of sleep, this is all I can think about. Time to wake up and write.  
And thank you to Harvestmoonlovee who already reviewed my story. *Happy tears* I hope you're patient enough to read more too! T^T

Surprise pairings! ;D Enjoy

**Cliff's POV**

"Ok, okay. I got one." Karen slurred as she held her shot glass in one hand, vodka sloshing over the sides as her feet were planted on her chair . The other hand had the rest of the bottle of vodka which was sadly on its way to being nearly half done. "Never have I ever!" She exclaimed then looked around at everyone's faces with a giggle. "Flashed a crowd of people!"

I could feel my face loose some colour as she looked around expectantly at our faces; hopefully she wouldn't get too out of control. With alcohol involved though anything could happen. I held my own shot glass in my right hand, an empty beer bottle to my left. It wasn't as though I was wasted or anything, heck, I wasn't even close to it, but then you had Karen, who had been drinking since before everyone arrived- go figure. My gaze turned to Gray, who so far, had stuck by my side the whole night which surprised me, considering the fact that Mary was here too. Perhaps he was just shy, or purposely trying to avoid her, either way…I didn't really mind.

Gray just chuckled a bit; he looked so relaxed. I stole a glance at the scattered bottles of beer beside him and concluded that he was probably going to get a buzz soon. As for the rest of the faces, Trent, Ann, Popuri, Jack, Claire, Rick, Elli, and Mary, well half of them seemed sober enough, but I think we were losing Claire and Rick seeing as how they had their arms around each other's shoulders and were singing and laughing like mad.

"No one?" Karen cried out looking at us all one more time. I wasn't surprised when no one drank on that. "Okaaay!" She sighed quite loudly and finished off the vodka in her shot glass. "Guess I'm the only one!" She cried happily throwing her arms in the air.

Trent pulled her arm down to make sure that she didn't fall over. "Woah! Look who's putting the moves on me!" She laughed lightly as she, thankfully, obliged and sat back down in her seat. I looked at the Doctor and gave him a small smile of gratitude which he kindly returned. The man seemed the most sober out of all of us and I couldn't help but feel slightly bad for him. Being a Doctor and all it was almost an unwritten law that he look out for everyone and make sure that they didn't get injured or wasted beyond belief in this situation.

"I have one!" Popuri said standing up next. Trent and I both rolled our eyes, and I chuckled as I saw him smile at me.

"Oooh! What is it?" Claire giggled.

"You, you be careful!" Rick slurred as he tried to point a finger at Popuri. Even when he was drunk he was concerned about his sister.

Ignoring the comment, Popuri looked around and smiled smugly. "Never have I ever had my first kiss!" She exclaimed and immediately took a large gulp out of her fourth consecutive cooler. Was she even legal? Well, either way, she was a lightweight.

"Not fair Popuri!" Mary sighed from across the table as she took a shot of Rum. Wow, who knew Mary went for the straight stuff?

Popuri giggled and tried to feign innocence. "Sorry Marrry!" She said twirling back and forth. "Buuut, I know there are more of youuu!" Her pink hair travelled from shoulder to shoulder as she scanned the faces around the table like a hawk, then her eyes landed on me. "Cliff! Have you had your first kiss?" She shouted. I sunk back in my seat as everyone's eyes became trained on me.

"Uh…" I said with a gulp, and then wondered what I was getting so nervous about. "Of course I have Popuri, why do you think I didn't drink?" My voice came out calmer than I thought it would, earning a nod of approval from Gray.

Instantly she looked crestfallen. "Oh…" She mumbled sitting down. Thank goddess that was over, I thought with a sigh of relief. "Well, who was it with?" She suddenly became happy again as she leaned towards me, elbows on the table, eyes flashing.

Thinking quickly, I thought of the first name that came to mind, "Her name was Julia." I lied, biting my tongue, hoping that it was over. I couldn't actually let her know that it was with a man…

"Oooh, Julia!" Popuri sighed, seemingly pleased with my answer.

Then it was Ann's turn. I prayed to the goddess that whatever she said would not jeopardize the rest of the youth of mineral town finding out my secret. "Alright!" She said steadying herself as she stood atop the wooden chair she had been sitting in; I guess everyone was standing now on their turn. We all turned to look at her. Ann's "Never have I Ever's" were always really good, or caused a big commotion. "Never have I ever…" The red head began looking around at our anxious faces, then, dear god, her eyes fell upon me and a smirk instantly spread across her lips. "Had a deep dark secret that I couldn't tell anyone." Shit! Ann! What was she doing!

I was about to pull her down when I realized that Gray was the first to take a shot, followed by Trent, Jack and Claire. I looked down at my own shot glass that was filled to the brim with Vodka. How long had it been this way? I'd probably only had one shot. Taking a nervous glance towards Gray, I noticed he was looking at me rather expectantly. Well, it wasn't as though anyone would really know what my secret was if I drank anyways. Shrugging, I pressed the glass to my lips and downed the poison. It burned on the way down, but the burn was almost soothing, and I felt almost proud that I had been honest and drank with that one.

Satisfied, Ann sat back down, poured herself a shot and slammed the shot glass down. "I like guy on guy action!" She announced rather suddenly. My eyes grew huge- she didn't really expect us to all tell our secrets did she?

Suddenly Mary clapped her hands together in delight. "Me too!" She squealed and then tried to whisper, "I have a whole section of the library dedicated to such novels," but her whisper was quite loud. I slapped my forehead. Great, just great, Ann would now be coming back with more interesting novels and have more genius ideas to get me a guy. I just hoped that she didn't tell Mary my secret.

Claire leaned over and grinned. "Me too guys, me too." She admitted giggling. "It's just so hot!" She exclaimed. Had she not been drunk I don't think she would have openly admitted such.

But Gray's confession surprised me most of all. "I've kissed a guy." He said rather blatantly. My jaw dropped, almost to the floor. Gray's kissed a guy? Was he gay? No, no, that was hoping for too much, but still, if he wasn't even ashamed about it, then maybe he liked it.

In reaction the three girls who admitted that they had liked guy on guy action began squealing. He looked at them, his sapphire eyes becoming hard. "Sorry to disappoint you girls, but I'm not gay." He chuckled nonchalantly taking a sip of a beer he had set off to the side. Pouts came across all their faces, but Jack decided to carry on the game.

"Never have I ever…" The brunette began as he looked at Gray, catching his eyes and giving him a little wink. "Kissed or wanted to kiss someone of the same gender." He laughed when Gray's nonchalance turned into a glare. "Sorry man, but the point of the game is to get people to drink." Jack shrugged as he himself took a shot.

I blinked. Now Jack had kissed a guy too, or wanted too? However, the question didn't even seem that odd to anyone else because the majority of them drank, save Rick and Elli. But even the Doctor drank. When I looked at him agape, he simply offered me a meek smile. Well, if everyone else could do it… I thought pouring myself another shot of Vodka. I took another sip, welcoming the burn, and then set down the glass, watching as Trent nodded at me and Gray simply turned to me, wide eyed.

**Gray's POV**

Cliff had kissed a guy, or wanted to? I had hardly believed him when he said that he had his first kiss, but wow, he was just full of surprises. Maybe there was more to my roommate then he was letting on. When I saw him looking at me, mouth agape, I couldn't help but let a blush creep across my cheeks. It was one thing to stare at someone in shock, but it was another to get caught doing it.

My fingers searched for the brim of my hat to pull down over my eyes, but to no avail. I forgot that I had taken it off earlier and left it on the bar counter at the front of the Inn. Well, good riddance, there was no way I was getting up to get that; I'd probably stumble a bit on the way there. After all, alcohol did kind of have that effect on people.

"Enough of this game!" Ann shouted standing up and slamming down her fist on the table. We all drew out attention to the drunken red head; of course she was already drunk. "Let's do a good one!" She shouted rather exuberantly and I wondered briefly what the hell she was thinking when her comment from before the party entered my mind. _Spin the bottle… _ I thought almost dreading the outcome of the game. I mean at least most of us had consumed alcohol, so we could always blame it on that if we had to.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cliff tense up and I wanted to reach out and tell him to relax a little, but I knew it wouldn't do any good. "Pfft~." The sound passed my lips before I even registered, nonetheless I managed to grab Cliff's attention.

"What are you laughing at?" He scowled almost cutely. I smi- wait what! _Almost __**cutely**_**.** What on earth was I thinking? I'm a straight man! I only kissed a guy once, and that wasn't intentional. Man, who knew that the stupid shit you did in college could come back to bite you in the ass. Shaking my head to clear the thoughts I turned to the brunette.

"Nothing." I lied, smirking almost suggestively. "You just seem…" I leaned closer to him, trying to tease him out of jest. "Nervous," I finished reaching around him to grab the Vodka bottle. However, I did it quite slowly as to make Cliff even more on edge. Expecting him to glare at me or move away I waited for his reaction; although I was a little stunned to say in the least when he simply shrugged nonchalantly.

Cliff looked at me, his hazel eyes still in focus, but he wore an uncharacteristic lopsided grin. "You seem more nervous than me there, Gray." I couldn't help but look at his lips as he said this. A part of me wanted to seize those lips with my own….goddess! Now I was thinking about kissing him? Pull yourself together Gray you're more collected than this. "Not even bothering to answer?" Cliff teased playfully as he took a swig of his beer, almost cringing when the liquid travelled down his throat. His nose wrinkled slightly and I knew he really couldn't stand the taste.

"Spin the bottle, let's go!" Ann's loud, drunk voice snapped us both to attention as she sat herself back down rather ungracefully and placed an empty beer bottle in the middle of the table. The red head looked at everyone, making sure she made eye contact with every single person seated at the table. I became a little anxious as she was taking forever to get the damn game started. "Now, the rules are simple. You spin once and the person that it points to you have to kiss and take a shot with." We all nodded, it seemed simple enough. "If you choose not to kiss the person then you not only have to take a shot…buttttt." Her Cheshire grin returned to her face. "You must remove an article of clothing."

My eyes widened, dear goddess, how did this girl manage to come up with such ridiculous terms? I sighed running a hand through my hair in a frustrated manner. "Fine, whatever." I added in my response as the others simply nodded or congratulated her on her genius thinking. "Let's just start this thing already." I mumbled just low enough for Cliff to hear.

"Alright! Who wants to go first?" She looked around the room, receiving a few hesitant stares and then Popuri stood up.

"Meeee! I wanna kiss someone!" She giggled happily as she took the bottle from Ann's hands and wasted no time in spinning it. We all held our breath's around the table. Who was it going to land on? And then the bottle started rattling on the table as it began slowing down. I nearly closed my eyes for fear that I would have that loud mouth of hers pressed against mine. "Oooh Jack!" I heard her cheer in that sing song tone of hers.

I turned to Jack who was seated at my left hand side and he looked at me with a look of desperation. Nonchalantly I shrugged and patted his shoulder. "You sure could do a lot worse." I said reassuringly nodding towards Popuri who was anxiously waiting for her kiss.

And boy did she get a kiss. My cheeks were almost turning crimson from watching the passionate display Jack put on. "Definitely tongue…" I heard Cliff mumble from my right, and couldn't help but chuckle. When Jack sat down he looked at me for a nod, and then took a sip straight from his bottle of Vodka.

"That bad?" I whispered.

"No, just need to calm my nerves." He winked at me.

"Alright Jack! Now you spin the bottle!" Jack blinked at Ann.

"You mean I have to kiss another person?" The brunette questioned somewhat baffled.

Ann replied rolling her eyes, "well ya! You're not free yet!"

"Shit…" Jack cussed as he took his hat off and rolled up his sleeves. " Here goes nothing." He said with a shrug as the bottle spun 'round again. This time I wasn't so nervous. Maybe it was because last time Popuri was sitting across the table from me, and the bottle was less likely to point to the person beside you anyways.

I leaned back taking a sip of my beer when I heard the bottle rattling and coming to a slow. I wondered who he was gonna end up kissing next. Then suddenly the room went quite, and I had to sit back up and look at what was going on. I looked at Jack, who was looking at me, his eyes wide. Then I looked at the bottle that was pointing at me. Then back to Jack. Then the bottle. "Oh come on!" I sighed angrily slamming my beer bottle down.

I gulped then looked into Jack's brown eyes. "You could always just take some clothes off and drink instead." I heard Ann chime in, her tone almost challenging, and there was no way I was going to lose this challenge. Jack knew that, from the way he gulped and his eyes closed for a moment.

Before anything else could happen I grabbed him by the straps of his overalls and pulled him in, crushing our lips together. Surprisingly, his lips were quite warm and soft, they felt kinda nice. Jack deepened the kiss when he placed his hand on the back of my neck, pulling me in, forcing my mouth open. I could feel our tongues touch hesitantly at first, and then decided to go for it. Deciding to wrap my hands around his waist, I pulled him in closer, letting our tongues slide into each other's mouth slowly.

The sensation was hot and I was starting to feel a little light headed. I could taste the strong vodka on his breath, and actually kind of enjoyed it. Our tongues wrapped around the other's and then I felt his exploring the inside of my mouth, the back of my throat, the side of cheeks. Dear goddess, Jack was a good kisser. Before we could get any further though, I pulled back, a trail of saliva trailing between us for the briefest of moments.

"Still not Gay?" Ann inquired as she fanned herself. She couldn't even grin at this, after all, she liked guy on guy action. I noted that her face, Mary's and Claire's were all beat red.

Then I turned to Cliff as he mumbled a low, "Definitely tongue…" Noting that his face was beat red too, so red in fact that you could see it on the tips of his ears.

"Not gay." Jack and I both responded in unison as we picked up our alcohol. I wasted no time downing the last of my beer and quickly finding a new one. I didn't even want to look at Jack right now, it would be too awkward.

"Time to spin again!" Claire and Elli chimed in. They both seemed really anxious.

"A little anxious girls?" I teased, laughing smugly.

Elli blushed, "I just might have someone who I want to kiss. Hic! Oh." She paused covering her mouth after the hiccup. "Excuse me." Even when she was drunk she was still polite.

I rolled my eyes and rolled that god damn bottle again.

**Ann's POV**

Take note, two men who claim to be straight will make out with each other when challenged. Note added. Side note, challenge them more.

I could not believe that that had actually just happened! Two guys, scratch that, two good looking guys had just made out right in front of me. Well, technically a group of people, but still, that was probably the best thing my eyes had ever seen, and I would never wipe it from my memory. This night was shaping up to be pretty good after all.

Gray spun the bottle and it landed on Mary who was reluctant to kiss him. Instead she decided to take off her shoes and socks and take a shot of the bottle of rum she had brought along with her. So the girl could undress and drink, but not kiss someone. I guess in a sense she had some balls. When Mary spun it it landed on the Doctor. Again, she was hesitant, but Trent really didn't want to remove his clothing.

I couldn't help but stifle a laugh as the two kissed. It was so sweet and innocent compared to Gray and Jack or even Jack and Popuri. Mary's face must have turned 5 shades of red, but when the Doctor took his seat I turned to Mary and whispered, "This way you can have reference for _those_ books."

Instantly she lit up. "Ann! You." She pointed at me, falling slightly off balance and I couldn't help but giggle uncontrollably. "You are the best girrrl!" She started laughing with me as the game continued.

When the doctor spun he got Elli, and to say that Elli was over joyed would be an understatement. She practically threw herself across the table at Trent, grabbed at his lab coat and stuck her tongue so far down his throat that she could choke him. Claire turned to me, "Now, if that were two men…" She trailed off and then started giggling. "That," she paused and took a deep breath, "that would be hot!" She said throwing her hands up in the air. "Let's do this!" Claire shouted enthusiastically as she grabbed the bottle from the middle of the table and spun it. "Who I gonna kiss, who I gonna kiss!" Claire began singing somewhat off tune.

I laughed, she was definitely awesome. And then the bottle landed on Cliff, who looked up with those damn puppy eyes of his and gulped. "Alright, now listen here Cliff!" Claire giggled as she stood on her wobbly legs and made her way over to Cliff. "You just close your eyes and picture whoever you want!" She exclaimed. "Me, I'm gonna pretend we're both dudes!" She laughed when she reached his chair and slung an arm over the back of it. "Hey baby, wanna get hitched tonight?" She winked at him.

Claire was a crazy drunk, but so amusing. I took a sip of my fifth cooler and set it down, nearly spilling its contents. I looked around seeing that Rick and Karen were nowhere to be seen, they had probably gone off into the back room or something. …Ah, whatever!

**Cliff's POV**

As Claire wrapped her thin arms around me, all I could picture while looking at her face was Gray. They both had blonde hair and blue eyes, and Claire was attractive yes, but I really wanted to kiss Gray, really, really wanted to kiss him now! Especially after seeing how good of a kisser he was when he kissed Jack. It was a very steamy display, but my heart felt a little broken.

I looked back to Claire who was still using some lame ass pickup lines. She put her thumb under my chin, tilting it up and as I closed my eyes all I could picture was Gray kissing me the same way. Her lips met mine, but I thought about his. Would they feel this soft, or would they feel more full and on the rough side? I grew anxious with anticipation as my mouth was opened and met with another person's tongue.

If I had not been kissing someone I probably would have moaned his name. The kiss was sweet and to the point, it wasn't long and drawn out, but it was enough to satisfy everyone's wishes. Claire pulled away and looked at me breathlessly. Then she ruffled my hair. "You're so adorable, Cliff." She sighed and managed to make her way back over to her seat, mind you she nearly crashed into the table a few times…but she got there.

I didn't notice until then, but Gray had been looking us at the entire time. His expression was hard to read. He looked a little angry, and a little hurt even, which I thought was really odd. Why would Gray be upset over me kissing Claire? Before I reached up to grab the bottle I felt his right foot move over my left one; I looked up at him.

He was avoiding eye contact, but since he didn't have his hat to hide his face, I could see that his cheeks were dusted over with a faint blush. Was Gray trying to put the moves on me? No…it was just the alcohol. I told myself grabbing the bottle and giving it a good spin. I was so caught up in the fact that Gray had reached out for me that I hardly noticed when the bottle stopped spinning.

"Oooh yes!" I heard the girls squee from across the table and clap their hands together in what seemed like excitement. I looked at the bottle, then back to Gray, then back at the bottle. The harvest goddess must have loved me. I owed her… big time. "Are you gonna kiss him too Gray?" Mary asked almost shyly.

"No, he won't do it! He's too chicken!" Ann laughed with the other girls. I turned to look at Gray who seemed to let out a breath he had been holding. Gray normally didn't like backing down from a challenge, and so, on cue, he swivelled around to look me in the eyes.

I felt myself melting, I felt like he could see right through me with those sapphire eyes of his. They were gorgeous, mesmerizing actually, and I couldn't stop staring at them. He took in a deep breath at the same time I did and then he lifted his hand to my cheek, gently cupping my face and I felt my heart beat in my throat. He was actually going to kiss me…he was going to do it…I'd finally get to kiss Gray!

Gray's other hand reached for my arm, pulling me in closer to him. I happily obliged of course. Then our foreheads were touching and his lips were but inches from mine, his warm alcohol scented breath tickling my face. My palms began to get sweaty, and so I continuously wiped them on my pant leg, hoping he wouldn't notice.

A chuckle passed through his lips. "You're so cute." I thought I heard him mumble, but he said it so low that it was almost inaudible. His eyes flashed up to meet mine, and then, before I knew it, our lips were together. His were rough, but his touch was gentle, and he was warm all over. Hotly, he moved his lips and slithered his hand through my hair, pulling me closer to him. Tentatively, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling our bodies together creating more heat between us.

Goddess, it felt so good, so hot. His tongue pushed into my mouth and he was swift with his movements through my mouth. I had to suppress a moan that was threatening to escape.

**Gray's POV**

Goddess it felt so good. Cliff's lips tasted amazing, his body felt good against mine. I just wanted to eat him up. I wanted to consume every part of him at that moment. I wanted to tear his clothes off and ravage his body. I wanted to admire his pale skin and mark it up, make him scream and moan in pleasure and agony…

I snapped back at the sudden realization of what I was doing and what I was thinking. No, this was wrong! I wasn't gay, I didn't like other guys!

But as I looked down at the hurt and confused expression on Cliff's face, I questioned myself.

"I'm going to bed." I announced, walking away from the game, away from the table, away from my troubled thoughts, and away from the feelings I had felt in that moment towards Cliff.

This was not good.

**A/N:** So, I hope the change in Point of View was okay. There's going to be more, I think I'm going to make this a multi-chapter story. Like 5-7 chapters or such. Just got some good ideas I wanna get out there.


	3. A Date with Gray!

**Gray's POV**

Two weeks, fourteen days. That's how long it had been since I had last spoken to Cliff or bothered to make eye contact with him. Two weeks, fourteen long, agonizing days. That's how long it had been since I started questioning if what I felt for Cliff was real or just an impulse. Yet here I fucking was sweating out my eye sockets in the forge; hammering metal, thrusting all my anger and confusion and frustration into the movement. It was all so confusing; my mind was screaming one thing, while my heart was clinging to another feeling.

"Ugh!" I yelled in frustration throwing down the tools and ripping my gloves off. It took everything I had not to start tearing my hair out over the matter, but I somehow managed that. "Why did I have to kiss you!" I screamed to no one in particular. I paused, thinking of the moment we kissed. It was so sweet, and I felt almost at ease thinking about it, but then when my thoughts started to go deeper I had to tear my mind away from such accursed, lustrous feelings. Like, what the fuck, I was a straight guy, I loved women! I could spend nearly half of my day fantasizing about a woman; her soft skin, the shape of her body, her gentle hands, the sound of her laughter, her thighs, her breasts, her…

That wasn't helping either! Sure I could spend nearly half a day thinking about women, but I could spend the whole day thinking about…Cliff. No, no no, this was not happening! I did not have feelings for, I gulped, another man. "Ah shit…" I mumbled biting my lip as I stood there before the flames that were licking up the sides of the kiln. This was going nowhere, I needed help, I needed someone to talk to, someone to give me advice. And then it hit me, like a sack of potatoes to the gut. Standing up straight I couldn't help but wonder to myself how I hadn't thought of it before!

"Gray!" My grandfather called from the front of the shop. What could he possibly want now? I had basically been his slave for the last two weeks, working away on whatever he wanted. He did seem pretty pleased with the amount of hard work and dedication I had recently been putting into my work and had tended to cut me more of a break, meaning that his yelling happened less frequently.

"Ya?" I shouted back in response. If it was nothing of importance I wasn't going to even bother with going to the front of the shop anyways- why waste the energy?

"You have a visitor, and some more work to do." I heard him grumble as his tone became a little kinder, just a little.

My heart almost stopped. Cliff wouldn't…would he? No, I didn't think that Cliff seemed like the sort of person to pursue someone. Nonetheless, I bravely made my way to the front of the shop and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding upon seeing my 'visitor.'

"I was just thinking about you." I smiled warmly as I as stood on the opposite counter of my blonde haired blue eyed friend.

She smiled smugly raising an eyebrow, "Oh? You were now were you? And why might that be?" Claire asked crossing her arms over her chest. She was a nice girl, and a good friend, and the reason I had become friends with her was most likely due to the fact that she was definitely not a push over.

"Actually." I began, shooting a sideways glance to my grandfather, who thankfully, got the hint and stepped into the back of the shop. Claire raised her eyebrow at this and uncrossed her arms, leaning forward on the counter out of intrigue. "I need help." I grumbled, a little embarrassed over the fact.

At this, Claire let out a snort of laughter. "Well duh!" She teased rolling her blue eyes.

I furrowed my brow, "Claire, this is serious, please." I even bothered to use my manners, maybe then she would get it.

She sighed. "Alright, what is it Gray?"

"I need some advice…" I paused and she looked at me, trying to push me to continue. "In….matters of…..love." I mumbled pulling down the rim of my hat. Goddess, this was embarrassing, it made me feel weak asking for advice like this. But whatever, I had to do it, or else I'd go stir crazy.

I heard Claire sigh from the other side of the counter and chanced a peek over at her; she didn't look too pleased, maybe this wasn't going to work… "Gray sweetie, I dunno if you haven't realized or not, but I'm single too. Who am I to give you advice on how to get a girl when I can't even snag a man in this town?" She concluded.

I looked at her hard. How could she not get it? She was a woman; she was into those 'guy on guy novels.' Wouldn't this at least be somewhere in the back of her mind. I kept looking at her, hoping that a light bulb would go off somewhere in that brain of hers. When it didn't I sighed and put my head down on the counter. "That's not it…." I grumbled.

"What's not-"

"I don't need advice on women!" I shouted out in frustration, throwing my hands up in the air.

She glared at me, upset about being yelled at. "Then why did you say you needed help!" Claire growled back, arms crossing her chest. We glared at each other for a moment, blue locking with blue. Soon my glare softened some into a look of desperation. Come on, why was she not getting this; did I really have to spell it out for her so blatantly? At this her eyes went from narrowed angry slits, to wide and full of shock._ 'Really?' _They basically said to me. In response I just nodded, pulling the rim of my hat down as my face began turning red. Finally, she got it…

Suddenly exuberant, she grabbed my arm from across the counter. "Okay Gray, I'll give you as much advice as you need! Make sure that you come to my place as soon as your done work here today alright?" Shyly, I nodded. "Oooh! I'm so excited!" Claire said as she headed for the door.

"Wait!" I called out after her, causing her to turn her attention back to me. "Just…don't tell Ann, or Mary…or anyone for that matter." I begged. Goddess, if anyone else in the town found out not only would word spread like wild fire and Cliff would know, but my grandfather would be absolutely furious, more so than on a day in which he was his angriest. I definitely did not want that.

"Don't worry." Claire flashed her pretty smile at me. "I cross my heart and hope to die." She nodded. "Meaning I'll take your secret to the grave. And see you at 4:30 today."

And then she opened the door, but again paused in the doorway when I questioned, "Claire, what did you actually come here for?"

"Oh." She replied turning around. "I just needed some tools to be worked on, so have fun!" And with that she was gone.

I stole a glance at the clock. '3:00,' it read. That meant I only had an hour left here and then would be at Claire's after that.

As I headed back to work, I couldn't help but wonder if I had done the right thing or not.

**Ann's POV **

Hot, sexy guys.

Ukes and semes.

Guy on guy action.

Man, I loved my brain.

It was turning out to be a long day at the Inn seeing as how it was so gorgeous outside and no one really bothered to stop by in the afternoon and eat inside on a day like today. So, rather than wait on customers I went to my room in the back and pulled out my favourite gay novel, "Only the ring Finger knows." A rather sweet story filled with high school drama and two guys who end up falling in love with each other.

I'd have to see what else Mary had in her collection later tonight, not that I was getting bored of this one though; I just wanted something else to read…something a little sexier than hand kissing or a kiss on the cheek. Shrugging I continued to flip through it when I suddenly heard the bell from the front door chime; oh, yay, more costumers to disturb my awesome reading time.

Although, when I saw who it was, I could feel myself suddenly smile. "Claire!" I shouted running through the Inn and into Claire's open arms. I guess my novel could wait. I mean how could I possibly be angry upon seeing my best friend?

"Hey!" Claire giggled. Then she looked around the Inn and back to me. "Seeing as there are no customers, I'm assuming that you were in the back reading 'novels' again." She her smile growing bigger as she used her fingers for quotations as we made our way back to the counter.

I couldn't help but nod. "Ya, I was reading Only the Ring Finger knows, but you know as much as I love Kazuki, I'm getting a little tired of his lack initiative!" I grumbled, earning a nod of approval from Claire, who now stood opposite me.

"I know right? I mean, I'm on the second volume and he and Wataru are already together, but hello! It's about time things get steamier!" Claire agreed. We looked at each other and laughed. Claire had a really pretty laugh. Actually, as I looked at her, I noticed that everything about her was pretty; her golden hair, her clear skin, even the shape of her body which was hidden beneath her baggy overalls. I could never be that pretty…. "What's wrong?" Claire asked as she noticed the way my smile faded.

I sighed. "I was just thinking Claire, you're just so." I paused and looked at her again. "So beautiful! I'll never be as pretty as you."

Claire blushed. "Wh- what? Ann…what makes you say that?"

I chuckled a little, "Oh, I dunno, just look at you!" I gestured towards her as she nervously scratched the back of her neck. Then she snapped her gaze up to mine.

"Ann, you're crazy. You're ten times prettier than me! Plus you're much cuter. You just need to let your hair down a little!" Now it was my turn to blush as she complimented me. She then walked around the other side of the counter to stand in front of me, a smile upon her lips. She reached her hand behind my head and pulled out my scrunchy. "There." Claire said with a nod as my red hair fell down cascading over my shoulders. "Prettier than me, cuter than Elli and more gorgeous than Karen, and don't you ever let anyone tell you otherwise."

Claire was officially the sweetest girl I knew. I gave her a hug, catching her by obvious surprise as it took her a moment to respond. "Oh!" Claire exclaimed snapping back with excitement she held me at arm's length. "I have a date with Gray tonight!" She exclaimed.

"Really?" I stared baffled, and happy for my bestie.

"Yes, at 4:30, he's coming over!" She giggled spinning around.

"So are you guys gonna eat dinner or something?" I questioned a little curious.

"Nope." Claire said simply with a large grin on her face, rendering me confused. "Actually…" She said, her grin turning a little sinister. Oooh, I liked where this was going. "Can you keep a secret?" She whispered leaning in closer.

I nodded, "of course!"

Sceptically, Claire looked around the room, and upon obviously spotting no one she said, "Gray actually wants advice from me."

"Advice on what?"

"Advice on how to get Cliff!" She giggled grabbing my hands and jumping up and down as I stood there shocked. Gray, liking Cliff? Oh my god! This was perfect! That would mean that my plan had actually worked!

I joined her in jumping up and down and giggling and bantering about typical situations involving who would be seme and who would be uke and the like. "But!" Claire stopped me as she put her finger in the air. "You can't tell anyone, especially Cliff. Even if he gets suspicious or something or begins to get upset, you can't let him know, Gray has to do this on his own!" Claire told me and I nodded.

"Of course!" But I still couldn't help but grin like a love sick school girl. This was so cute, if Gray actually did like Cliff, and they did end up together, well that would just be the best thing that could happen in this town! My mind started whirling with new ideas and I got so caught up in them that I didn't even realize Claire had said she was leaving and headed towards the door.

"So, I'll call you tonight!" My blonde haired friend called as she stood in the doorway.

"Alright! Have fun and play nice!" I yelled back with a wave as she shut the door behind her. I sighed a little and looked around; still no customers. "Well, back to my book."

**Cliff's POV**

"And here you go, Cliff."

"Thanks Doctor."

"Cliff…" The doctor looked at me a playful scowl on his face. "How many times have I told you, just call me Trent."

Yes, I was currently at the Clinic. It wasn't anything serious; I was just doing some allergy testing because of a reaction that broke out a couple days ago when I was in the vineyard. The Doct- Trent concluded that it was probably from some form of insect that only came out in the spring, and therefore we did some different tests.

There were lots of needles, but at least we found out what it was.

"So your allergic rhinoconjunctivitis caused by the Harmonia axyridis should be cleared up in a few days. I suggest a day's rest and in that day do try to stay away from the vineyard as Duke takes care of the insect problem." Trent said looking to his clipboard as he scribbled down some notes.

I looked at him agape. "My allergic what, caused by what?" What on earth was he talking about? I knew he was a doctor and all, but I sure wasn't.

Trent chuckled as he tucked the clipboard under his arm and sat down on the client's table beside me. "Sorry." He apologized with that handsome smile on his face. "Basically, your allergic reaction involving watery eyes and a stuffy nose, caused by the common Japanese beetle should be cleared up in a few days."

"Oooh." I said nodding. "Well, thank you for dumbing it down for your stupid patient doctor." I teased. There was something about the Doctor that made me relax a little and not be so shy or tense like I was around others. Maybe it was because, as Ann said a couple weeks ago, we were already `_close._` I mean how much closer can you really get to a person right? Nonetheless, I still couldn't help the words that slipped past my lips, "Doct- Trent."

He looked to me, his eyebrow raised in question. "Yes Cliff?"

"I think we should, umm, be friends." A nervous chuckled passed my lips and I shyly looked down at my shoes. "If that'd be cool with you, ya know?"

Trent didn't respond at first as an odd thick silence hung in the air between us. I didn't dare look up then; instead I gulped and held my breath. Maybe he didn't like me at all, or thought I was weird or something. "Sure." He said after a while, and then I looked up and saw that he was smiling warmly at me; I'd never seen that smile shown to anyone before. "I'd really like that Cliff." His eyes closed in his smile and for a second my breath was caught in my throat.

"O, okay." I smiled shyly and looked back down at my socked feet. "Well, I should be going then." I said hoping off the bench and walking over the curtain that separated this room from Trent's office.

"Alright." Trent said coming up behind me to open said curtain. "Now, just don't forget. Take the pills twice a day and use the cream three times a day until they're gone. Even if you think it starts to get better, don't stop until it's all finished." He instructed, his tone returning to one of professionalism.

As I stepped forward, I felt his large warm hand grab my shoulder lightly and then retract immediately as he coughed. I turned around on cue and tilted my head to the side. "What is it Doc?"

"Well, I was just wondering, now that we're friends and all tomorrow is my day off, and you have to be off anyways. Would you like to have lunch?" The Doctor said as he looked straight at me with those dark eyes of his, and I swear, the slightest blush crept upon his cheeks. Taking note of that in the back of my mind I responded.

"Sure, that sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow Doctor Trent." And then I left the clinic, waving to Elli on my way out the front door.

If I didn't have other matters on the brain then maybe I would have noticed the blush on Trent's face, or the warm smile he showed only to me. No, my mind was definitely elsewhere. I was going to find Gray once and for all and figure out what the heck was going on.

For two weeks he had been ignoring me, not only was he not speaking to me, but he wouldn't even look at me either or acknowledge my presence; for crying out loud we were roommates! I was a little surprised he didn't just move out too, it's not like there would be any difference at this point either! He'd come back late at night while I was in bed and leave early in the morning while I was either out on a walk or still sleeping. It was driving me insane.

Maybe Gray hated me, or maybe he just didn't want to talk to me for goddess knows why, but I wished that he would at least do something then. Like he could always tell me he hated me, or he could ask me to move out. I just wished I knew what was going on in that messed up head of his.

Although, I still couldn't help but like him, especially after kissing him, it made me like him even more… I felt a little lonely and hurt over the matter and maybe Gray was just being Gray, but either way, Gray was being an asshole and I was going to figure out why.

I had now made it to the Inn. "Ann!" I called out upon walking in the door. I looked around the Inn, it was empty and not a single soul was in sight. Well, no wonder, it was a gorgeous spring day outside, and no offence to Ann and Doug or anything, but no one really wanted to eat inside on a day like today.

Suddenly, said red head appeared from the back room. "Cliff!" She shouted excitedly as she ran to her side of the counter and I did the same. "Hey gay boy! What's up?" Ann grinned, her hair falling over her shoulders.

Ignoring the nickname she gave me, I looked at her and then did a double take. "You took your hair out."

"Leave it to you to notice!" She giggled giving it a little flip over her shoulder. "Do you like it at least?"

I thought about it, and it did look really nice, better than her usual hair tie. "Ya." I nodded, still looking at her. "It makes you look older, but in a good way." I had to add in the last part for fear of Ann being insulted.

Instead she blushed and giggled a little. "You know Cliff, if you didn't have the hots for Gray, I would totally fall for you." Her blue eyes sparkled as she leaned forward on the counter.

"Speaking of which," I said sitting down on my regular stool. "You don't happen to know where Gray is do you?"

Ann looked at me and seemed a little nervous at my question, almost as though it put her on edge, completely changing her mood rendering me confused. "I uh…I think he's on a date with Claire tonight." Ann said looking at me, perspiration working its way down the side of her face.

"Oh…." Gray was on a date with Claire, well that sure explained a lot. If for the past two weeks he had been with her because they were dating then that made complete sense. Although I couldn't help but wonder why he didn't even bother to tell me, we were friends after all. And yet Ann knew, but that was probably because Claire told her at some point. "W, well. Good, they seem like they would be…cute…together." The words felt like poison as they rolled off my tongue and were left hanging in the air.

Ann nodded stiffly. "Uh ya, I guess so…" At least Ann agreed with me, it was obvious with the tone of discomfort in her voice.

And then for some reason it felt as though my throat was getting tight and it was getting harder to breath. My eyes felt a little watery, but that could have just been the allergies. "Excuse me." I said, walking pass Ann and heading for the stairs as calmly as I could.

I had to use the railing to steady myself as I climbed them, tears were threatening to spill out and roll down my cheeks. Why did I feel almost betrayed? I should have known that it would never work out between Gray and me. After all Gray was a straight man and I was undoubtedly gay.

Once I reached my room I practically jumped on my bed and buried my face in the pillow, sobbing heavily and uncontrollably. Why did I ever think for a moment that he could like me the same way I liked him. Goddess I was so freakn' stupid! Gray was with Claire now that was it, I had to give up. The little sliver of hope that I had was now crushed into tiny shards and sent flying in the wind.

"Enough of this." I mumbled. Sitting up I rubbed my eyes to rid the sorrow. This was stupid; moping would accomplish nothing. I sat there on the bed for a moment, knees drawn into my chest, the only light in the room coming from the windows. I turned to look at Gray's empty bed and chuckled a little to myself.

There was no way I was going to give up, not after I had come all this way to Mineral Town. I'd find a new way to win his heart, even if that meant waiting, I'd do it.

**A/N:** Hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks for reviewing my last chapter! It made me really happy! ^^

Reviews for more chapters! ^^

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Natsume ©

And yes, I may be hinting at a slight TrentxCliff, but don't worry, Gray and Cliff will (hopefully) be together in the end. :D


	4. Baby Steps

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait, but to make up for it, I not only made this chapter longer, but also have three pieces of fan art! ;) You should be able to check them out in a day or two on my DA account. (Aiokami).

For those of you who don't know, Brokeback Mountain is a legit movie, and is very good, and the term "seme" refers to the male on top.

**Claire's POV**

You know, most people would think that he's a grumpy cold hearted silent arse but quite honestly, Gray was so absolutely adorable. It was still baffling that he would come to me for advice on his feelings for Cliff. It was still baffling that he even HAD feelings for Cliff!

I was currently rushing around my farm house cleaning everything up for when he got there. We both agreed that we'd discuss matters over dinner, and I figured dinner and a movie might work as well. So, I had to search through the depths of my closet to pull out some good movies. "Aha!" I exclaimed as my hand found what I was looking for. "Brokeback Mountain! Perfect!" And it really would be the perfect movie; after all, Gray could probably relate best to the Seme's position, a straight man who clearly denies his gayness.

When I had everything set and ready in place, the doorbell rang. Gray really was punctual, which was another thing that surprised me about him. Happily, I skipped over to the door, basically flying out of my shoes with excitement; this was going to be awesome. "Good evening!" I greeted opening the door to my blonde grumpy visitor. "Come on in!" Gray stood there awkwardly for a moment, obviously feeling a little shy over the matter. Having had enough of him hesitating I grabbed his arm and dragged him inside, "Come on silly."

"N, nice place." Gray stumbled as he fiddled with the rim of his cap.

"Why thank you." I grinned as I walked over to the kitchen. "Take a seat at the table! I hope you're hungry."

To my surprise he replied with an enthusiastic, "Famished."

When I re-entered the room with a steaming pot of baked corn I could see his eyes light up with excitement and I couldn't help but giggle a bit at his reaction. "It's your favourite right?" He nodded shyly, as he removed his cap. "Now, " I began taking my seat opposite him. "I was going to do this over a movie, but I'm not quite sure if you have the mentality for that yet."

Gray nearly spit out his corn. "Wh- what? A movie?" There was silence as his face went beat red and we looked at each other from across the table. "What sort of movie?" He questioned, lowering his eyes to look at the corn in his hands.

"Gray! It's not a porno!" I laughed, dropping my corn on my plate. "It's a story between two men who love each other, but aren't accepted in their society. I mean there are some parts…"

"We don't have to watch it." He said flatly. "I just…" Gray sighed setting down his corn and looking at me straight in the eyes. "I just wanted someone to talk to…to sort out how I feel first." I nodded, prompting him to go further. "You already know it's about Cliff."

"Yes, what about him?" Oh my goddess, this was so cute! Gray was going to let me know how he felt about Cliff. I felt so giddy that I got to be the one to help play match maker.

"I… I…" Gray began, looking up at me with a beat red face. Then he looked back down at the floor, and back up at me, then over to his hat, his lips moving soundlessly the whole time.

"Gray, it's-" I reached out for his hand, which he squeezed, then he took a deep breath and glanced back up.

"I think I love Cliff." He paused, waiting for my reaction to change, and when it didn't he proceeded. "I just can't stop thinking about him; I get nervous every time he's around. I never know what to say to him when I see him anymore because I keep thinking that I'll get tongue tied or say something stupid. All I can think about is how fast he makes my god damn heart beat, or how I want to be by his side, or hold him in my arms, or kiss him." Gray took a deep breath and then continued, "And when I kissed him that night two weeks ago," he shivered a little, "goddess it was the best feeling in the world. I…I didn't want it to end, I wanted to keep kissing him, I wanted to start doing terrible things to him and then I felt disgusted with myself for thinking in that way." My blonde friend looked back at me.  
I just feel so confused because I know that I'm not gay, I like girls, but Cliff makes me feel so different. But then what would the town say if they found out, hell, what would my grandfather say if he found out? I just don't know what to do Claire."

When he was finished he was practically panting due to lack of oxygen. It sure was a lot to take in, but one thing that was clear from that was that Gray was in love with Cliff and couldn't stop thinking about him. "You want my honest opinion?" I smirked sitting back in my chair.

He nodded furiously. "Yes"

"You love him right?"

"Didn't I admit say that?"

"I'm just teasing." I giggled. "Listen here Gray." I said turning serious again as he anxiously leaned forward onto the table. "If you love him then I don't think it should matter what anyone else thinks. And, I think since you've been avoiding him for two weeks, you've got to win him back slowly."

"Okay…" Gray muttered, seemingly confused. "But how?"

"I'm glad you asked…"

**Trent's POV**

I couldn't believe it; Cliff had actually asked me to be his friend. For some reason, this sentiment made me very pleased; maybe it was the fact that, to be honest, I found myself attracted to the man. No, it was not because of the "Beach Incident," it was before that that I began feeling affection towards the younger male.

His polite smile, his eagerness the help others, every quality he possessed was very attractive and quite frankly, adorable to say in the least.

As I finished up in my office, I mused over this fact. Could it be a possibility that he could feel the same for me? He did give off that sort of 'vibe' I tended to notice, and he had taken the liberty to approach me. I wanted to ask him straight out, but frankness was not part of my nature; I would therefore have to get him to admit it.

"Doctor Trent." I heard Elli call from the other room.

Stacking the last of my papers and removing my doctor's coat I replied, "Yes, what is it?"

"You have a visitor!" Her voice sounded a little eager and I wondered who it could possibly be. It was just about closing time and no one else had appointments, it wasn't often that I had walk-ins so late to closing.

"Elli, could you see to it that they make an appointment for first thing tomorrow morning?" I really was not in the mood to do any more, unless it was a pressing matter, and most pressing matters involved a call first to inform me if something was wrong.

"Well, I didn't know I would be such a bother."

I spun around from my desk to see Cliff leaning on the door frame nonchalantly, his hands in his pockets. He seemed a little different; maybe it was his expression or the look of determination in his eyes or the coy smile that played his lips. Ah yes! He seemed renewed with confidence.

"You look well for someone in the Doctor's office." I teased with a little grin as I locked up the last of my cabinet drawers.

"Actually Trent, I'm not here for a check-up or anything." Cliff said as he approached my desk.

I froze a little, my mind thinking the worst when I looked up to see him leaning over me. "What is it then? Is something bothering you?" I questioned with a slight gulp.

"We're friends right?" Cliff said instead of answering.

"Of course," I replied standing up so I was now above his eye level.

"Then yes," He sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Something is wrong." Cliff looked at me, his brown eyes growing quite sad. "I need a friend to talk to."

Before I could help myself I put my hand on his shoulder. "I am always willing to listen to a friend." I looked around the room and then back to the man standing before me. "Would you care to go for a walk so we can talk instead?"

A smile fell upon Cliff's lips as he nodded, "Sure, that'd be great!"

It was a beautiful evening. The sun was just beginning to set and since it was spring the weather was not too chilly; I actually quite enjoyed it. The sound of crickets began to fill the air was Cliff and I made our way to the beach in silence. To my surprise the silence was not awkward, but rather appreciated. After all it had been a long day at work and sometimes a walk was much needed to clear my head of everyone else's problems.

I looked down at my companion; although, some exceptions could be made.

"What is it Trent?" Cliff questioned looking up at me.

"I was just thinking that the silence is much appreciated after a busy day, and the evening is quite lovely."

"Hmmm." The other man said stopping in his tracks as he rocked back on his heels and took a long look at the orange sky above us. "It really is nice isn't it Doc?" He giggled, and we then carried on our way.

When we got to the main square in town, Cliff reached for my hand and began running towards the beach. Of course I didn't protest, rather I laughed at his suddenness. This was again something I enjoyed about the other man. Upon hearing my laugh fill the air, Cliff joined in, and the two of us tumbled onto the sand, our guts hurting from laughing and running.

We approached the water, Cliff still holding my hand. When we reached its edge, Cliff stopped and looked up at me. "Doctor."

"Yes, Cliff, what is it?" I questioned as I felt my cheeks turn crimson over the fact that he still had a hold of my hand, and we were on a beach. If anyone else were to see us, they might think that we were a couple.

"Do you promise, as a friend, not to judge me?" Cliff asked seriously, his eyes staring deep into me.

"Of course Cliff, whatever you're about to tell me is safe with me." I assured him.

"Alright." He breathed.

I could not stop looking at him. His features were so attractive in the lighting of the setting sun, and despite being a man, he was quite well built. I had the urge to reach out to him and hold him here and now as we listened to the sound of the waves crashing up on the shore line and watched the setting sun. My heart beat quickened slightly, and I shook myself to focus on what he was going to say to me.

"Trent, I'm gay."

"I know." My response came out in a serious tone as I looked at him dead on. It wasn't that I had necessarily known so much as I had figured, but it still didn't take me by surprise that he actually was. What did take me by surprise was the fact that he was telling me.

Shocked, Cliff turned his gaze back to me, brown eyes wide. "How did you know? Is it that obvious?" He looked extremely hurt and I wanted to comfort him.

"Cliff, I have worked with many different patients and many different people in all sorts of situations. It becomes second nature to read people." My response seemed to make him happy as he simply nodded and mumbled something inaudible. "So, is that what was bothering you?"

"No." He said coldly. Cliff turned to me, tears welling in his eyes. "I have had no luck since I've gotten here, and it's not necessarily that I'm desperate or anything, but…" He paused and dropped his shoulders as he looked down at the ground. "It just sucks!" The younger man shouted throwing his hands down.

I looked closely at him and could not help but notice the tears that fell down his cheeks or the slight sniffle that he tried to hide. Without being able to help it, I reached out for him, wrapping my arms around him, holding him for the few moments I was allowed as he sobbed into my shoulder.

"It just hurts so much!" He cried and I remained silent, just holding him. "I actually really liked him, and then, and then he goes after her instead! He ignores me for two weeks and I have to find out through a friend that he's been ignoring me for two weeks because he was dating her!" Cliff cried.

I felt my heart tighten. Of course it wasn't me who Cliff had feelings for, it was someone else; I had a hunch. Regardless, it still hurt. If he had loved another, then I was out of the picture. The only thing I could do would be support him in his choices and make sure that he ended up happy. "Cliff." I mumbled into his hair.

At hearing his name, he pulled back immediately as if just realizing that I had been holding him. "I think you should try and win him back." I said rather shyly as I coughed into my hand.

"You think so Doc?" Cliff sniffed, wiping his nose.

"I know so." I smiled, cupping his face in my hand as I wiped away the rest of his tears with the sleeve of my shirt.

He giggled a bit, and I felt my heart tighten even more. "See, that's what I thought, but I'm still a little upset…"

"Anyone would be Cliff." I assured him with a pat on the shoulder. "But you've got my support."

At that Cliff threw his arms around me. "Thanks Trent! You really are a good friend!"

For some reason his comment both made me pleased and upset at the same time. I was glad because he had given me a compliment, but upset because I knew that that was all I would ever be to him now, a friend. And as I wrapped my arms around him in return, I could not help but wish for more.

**Gray's POV**

"Claire, I'm not too sure about this."

"Come on Gray! It's fool proof!"

"But Claire, isn't it a little too, I dunno, out there?"

"You want to win his heart don't you?" Claire practically yelled at me as we lay sprawled across her living room. Well, I was lay on the floor beside the coffee table and she was laying upside down on the couch, a graphic novel in hand that had to males in a suggestive position on the cover.

"Yes, but I don't want to come off so strong." I rebutted. For the last hour or so Claire had been going over plans on how I could get Cliff back. She had suggested making him jealous, but I said that would only upset him more. She had suggested grovelling at his feet and begging for forgiveness, but that would just be awkward. She had then suggested about just coming out to him, but of course she just couldn't think logically.

Whoa, did I just say someone else couldn't think logically? Okay, something was messed up.

Glaring at her, I picked up another one of her graphic novels, or "Yaoi manga" as she called them. It was some fucked up backwards comic books the Japanese had created that apparently tons of people loved. Pfft~ I couldn't even get passed the fact that they were backwards.

I leafed through the pages and felt my cheeks to crimson upon some of the content I found in them. "Do you get off on these things?" I chortled throwing one to the floor.

"Hey!" She yelled sitting up and running over to the discarded book. "One, don't throw my babies, and two, no! I do not!" She plunked herself back down on the couch and I joined her. "Alright, you know what? Just try something easy." She said throwing her head back in slight frustration.

"Like what?" I asked as I joined her in looking at the wooden beamed ceiling.

"I dunno; just go up to him and say, hi Cliff, how's it been? You know, small talk."

I blinked. "You know…" My gaze fell on her relaxed form and the way her eyes closed as she started humming happily to herself. "Claire! That just might work!" I couldn't help myself as I sat upright. Why hadn't we thought of it before!

"Baby steps!" She sing sang. "Once you get talking to him again, we can have something to work with."

I nodded, standing up and running over to the table to grab my hat. "Thanks Claire!"

"Wait!" She sat up and turned to watch me run around the room. "Where are you going?"

"To see Cliff!" I exclaimed running for the door.

"Alright! But come back here tomorrow at the same time and you can tell me all the details!" Claire cheered happily as I opened the door and vanished into the dark. Of course she wanted to know the details; after all, she was female.

I ran through the rest of her property, her dog barking at me as soon as I left her house. My heart was starting to beat faster again. God dammit it, it was still embarrassing, but I was actually getting a bit excited now. It might actually work; I might actually get through this alive.

My breath became ragged as I ran by the vineyard; I was almost at the Inn, almost there.

Without wasting another moment when I got to the doors, I reefed them open and ran up to the counter where Ann was standing cleaning glasses and giving me a very confused look.

"I take it that it went well?" She said almost sarcastically as I took my usual seat and threw my hat off.

"Water," I breathed heavily as I tried to calm myself. A second later and the cool liquid was travelling down my throat quenching my thirst like there was no tomorrow, goddess that stuff felt better than a cold beer on a hot day.

"Okay, spill." The red head said stealing my glass and leaning forward on the counter. "What happened, why are you out of breath and why do you, you of all people, seem so excited?"

Taking a gulp of air, I smiled and flashed my eyes at her. "Claire is actually kind of a genius."

Ann's jaw dropped. "Wow, now you're giving compliments. I think I feel faint!" She teased, pouring me another glass of water which I gratefully took.

"She has a plan." I said, taking a gulp of my water. "To help me out." I finished, handing the glass back to Ann and placing my hat back on my head. "You'll have to ask her though."

And before she could say anything more I stood up and headed for the stairs. Cliff hadn't been anywhere when I had walked inside, so maybe he was hiding upstairs; he wasn't usually one to go out and about at night anyways, nah, he did most of that during the day.

Before I opened the door to the room we shared, I took a deep breath, noticing that there was a slight ray of light peeking out from under the door frame giving light to the dark hallway. _'It's now or never Gray…' _I reached for the door handle, and turned it, feeling my heart beat rise into my throat. Goddess, it felt like I was going to be sick.

When I stepped inside, I saw the three beds lined up against the wall, Kai's being the further away, Cliff's being in the middle, mine being the closest. Kai's bed was obviously empty as he wasn't due in for another few weeks. Mine as nicely made up, and on Cliff's bed lay Cliff. He had fallen asleep sitting up and a book in his lap with his bed side lamp on.

I hate to admit it, but the sight was actually kind of, sort of cute. I walked over to him, a soft smile on my lips. Sure Claire had said baby steps, sure I was only supposed to say hey and ask him how it was going, but if Claire had seen this, then maybe she would have said otherwise.

As I got closer I could feel that god damn not twisting in my stomach, why the fuck wouldn't it go away? I couldn't even tell if it was guilt or just maybe me being nervous. Nonetheless I approached Cliff, and stood there at the side of his bed, just looking at his features for a moment. Admiring the gentle shadows that were cast upon his face or his topless chest, his lips just sitting there…he was so defenceless. And before I knew it, I had gotten down on my knees beside his bed, placed my hand on one of his and reached up to kiss his lips.

They felt just like how I remembered; warm, tempting and soft. I pulled away quickly and actually smiled a little to myself. Hopefully he wouldn't remember in the morning. Without a second though, I took his book and set it on his side table, then lifted him up to tuck him under his covers.

Maybe tomorrow I would greet him, maybe I'd run into him while we were both getting ready and say, "Morning, how's it going?" I think I could do at least that.

When I had Cliff all tucked in, I got myself ready for bed, jumping in the shower quickly before I slipped into bed.

And as I shut off the light, I heard Claire's voice echoing in my head, with an almost threatening tone. _"Baby Steps, Gray, Baby Steps…."_

**A/N: ** And there we have it. Lemme know what you guys think. ;D R&R! 3

I know it sounds bad, but personally, Trent is my favourite character when it comes to fanfictions. (Never in the games, but always in stories…because he's always the underdog :( )

And I was too lazy to spell check, so forgive me if there were a few grammatical errors. I don't think that there was anything to major.


	5. Man Up!

**Claire's POV**

"You did what?!" I questioned throwing my hands up in the air.

I sat there agape as he stood before me, cheeks flushing crimson, hands fiddling with the rim of his hat. It was unbelievable the words that came out of his mouth sometimes! It was only last night that I had told him to take baby steps and now he was telling me this!

"I kissed him…" Gray mumbled again.

"I know! But why?!" I retaliated as I left my comfy position from the couch to join him by the kitchen counter. I leaned on the counter opposite him a little smile on my lips. It was obvious why he did it; I just wanted to toy with him a bit.

"You're evil." Gray scowled, sensing my obvious intentions as he threw his hat down on the counter.

"Come on Gray! Just say it!" I giggled flipping my long blonde hair over my shoulder. The man across from me just sighed in frustration and dropped his head onto the counter top; this was too much fun. "Oh, I know! Is it because he was just so vulnerable and irresistible? His lips looked too tempting and his body language was basically BEG-"

"CLAIRE!" He snapped, flying across the counter to cover my mouth.

I laughed as I took a step back. "Begging for it! And you just couldn't resist!-" I continued as he began to chase me around the counter and through the living room.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Gray barked his face beat red as he continued the chase.

"Gray loves Cliff!" I sing sang, giggling as I ran around one side of the couch. We paused as he came to the other side. "You want to kiss him, you want to looooovvveee him!" I teased, knowing that I was just embarrassing him further; and I mean why not? Their relationship was adorable, or well, the thought of it was. I wondered how long I could keep this up before Gray snapped.

"Claire, I'm warning you…" The blacksmith grumbled as he grabbed hold of the back of the couch, his fists clenching the material.

I crossed my arms, giving him a look to urge him on. "Oh ya?"

"Ya!" He spat back, his blue eyes glaring into mine. "If you don't stop I'll-"

"You'll what?" I interrupted, a bemused smile gracing my lips. This was too good, too easy, and far too amusing; but I was generally intrigued. "What could Grayson Smith, the famous Blacksmith of Mineral town possibly threaten me with? Hmmn?" I raised a blonde eye brow in curiousity as I saw him suck in a sharp breath.

There was a pause between us as he seemed to consider the question. And then it happened, his lips curled up into a smile as a dark look over took his features. I froze as he began approaching me; it was a little terrifying to be honest.

"It's not what I'll say Claire." Gray grinned maliciously, as he took another menacing step towards me; I couldn't move, it felt as though something was holding me in place. "But maybe…" He chuckled lightly as he tilted his head up to sneer down his nose at me. "It's what I'll **do**."

I gulped as his hands reached for the tips of my long blonde hair. I couldn't breathe. My heart was beating so fast, it felt like it was going to come out my throat. What did he mean? My arms started shaking; I could feel Gray's shadow looming over me. "Wha…what do you-"

I began, but was completely cut off by a sudden outburst of laughter. Laughter? Was Gray laughing? Slowly, I opened up my eyes to peer at the man standing before me, or rather….the man doubled over in laughter.

"You, you are so gullible!" Gray chuckled behind the back of his hand.

"Wha?" My jaw dropped opened and I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. "What on earth?!"

"Claire." The blacksmith sighed as he tried to regain composure. He placed a hand on my shoulder and looked me square in the face. "I wasn't actually going to do anything to you." Gray paused for a second as a light blush took over his cheeks. "I like Cliff remember?"

I still had to shake my head; it was a little unbelievable that I thought Gray would do anything. Man, how stupid of me to even think something like that would happen. My chest lightened a little and I could feel my heart beat returning to normal. I let out a sigh and looked back at him with a lopsided grin. "You're an ass sometimes, you know that?"

"Ya, ya." Gray smiled ruffling my blonde hair. "And you're as gullible as always. I'm still going to do_ something_ to you." He must have seen the shock that registered in my blue eyes as he shook his head.

I took a step back, but before I could get far, I was laughing uncontrollably. My entire body was shaking.

"Tickling?! Re-really?" I laughed through strangled breathes.

"Effective and fun!" Gray said through his laughter as he continued his onslaught of tickles.

"It's, it's too much!" I cried making an escape for the front door, if I got outside I might actually stand a chance.

"You can't escape Claire! I've got you!" Gray grinned as he snaked his hands around my waist to tickle my sides.

"M, mercy! Please!" My hand was inches from the door. "Grayson! Enough!" I giggled, when suddenly the front door opened, the outside light streaming into my house.

Arms wrapped around each other, Gray and I looked up into the face of the person who was on the other side of my door. Hazel met with Blue and for a moment I could feel my chest tighten and breathe catch in my throat. I could only imagine how Gray felt.

**Cliff's POV**

There they were, Gray's hands around Claire's waist, the smiles dropping from their faces the moment they saw me; as if it wasn't obvious. I felt my heart ache, and then it hit me. This was why Gray was ignoring me for two weeks! This was why Gray had been leaving early and coming back late! Between work and a relationship it was no wonder he had little time for me.

I was the first one to clear my throat and speak up. "So…" I began a little awkwardly, looking at the happy couple as they stood up straight and put a few inches between them.

"Cliff! What's up?" Claire laughed a little nervously as she began twirling the ends of her hair. They didn't have to be so nervous about their relationship…geez!

"I came here to give you something." I said with a faint pleasant smile. I couldn't let them see that this bothered me. Early this morning, when I went to visit the doctor, he had said that he had a parcel he needed to give to Claire, and so I offered to do it since he's always so busy with his work.

The blondes both titled their heads in unison. "Trent sent me." I offered as I reached into my pocket to pull out the small wrapped parcel.

"Trent?" Gray seethed. He seemed confused, and his tone was so dark sounding.

"Yes…" I nodded. "The Doctor. Trent." What was Gray's problem anyways?

"I didn't know you two were on a first name basis…." Gray mumbled, glaring at me.

"Ya, Trent and I are friends, what's your problem anyways?" It came out ruder than I intended, but honestly why was Gray getting so upset with me? I hadn't done anything wrong. If anyone should be mad, it should have been me.

"Nothing! What's your problem?" Gray spat back as he took a step towards me.

Okay, that was enough! "What's my problem?!" I growled stepping forward so our chests were touching. "You want to know what my problem is Gray? I'll tell you what my problem is!" I seethed, glaring up into those piercing sapphire eyes of his that bore down on me with such a heated intensity. "You! Okay?!" I yelled throwing my hands up in the air. "You are my problem!" I poked him in the chest, and he seemed a little taken aback by my sudden outburst, or rather by my response, but I didn't let that stop me. "Ever since that stupid game of spin the bottle you have been ignoring me for the past two weeks! I get it if you're busy! Or even if you're in a relationship with Claire! That's fine! But come on man! You're supposed to be my best friend, and when we do see each other you won't so much as say hi to me, or give me a smile!" With each new point I jabbed him harder and harder in the chest pushing him back into the house.

"I..I..I!" Gray stammered, but I wouldn't give him the chance, I wasn't done, and he had to know what I had to say.

"You Gray Smith are my goddess fucking problem! Thank you! And until I can cool my head and YOU can think of a good enough apology, I don't want to see your face!"

A silence hung in the air as Claire and Gray looked at me wide eyed, like they couldn't believe that that had just come out of my mouth. I knew I was making a spectacle of myself, and I knew we were in front of Claire, but it had to be said. I was sick and tired of moping around.

I huffed, letting out a long breath as I took a step back and straightened myself out. I then nodded to Claire and turned to leave her farm property. "Sorry for being so rude Claire, I didn't mean for you to hear everything."

"N,not at all…" The blonde farmer said half-heartedly.

It was time to see the Doctor. He would know what to say, or what to do. Trent was always good at listening to my problems and I appreciated the fact that he was always so considerate, he just made me feel so comfortable.

I arrived at the clinic sooner than I expected, it must have been because I was so riled up that the walk seemed so short. Wasting no time, I swung the door open to be greeted by Elli.

"Hello welcome to the Mineral Town Clinic! Oh! Hi Cliff!" The brunette behind the counter smiled sweetly at me.

I gave her a curt nod as I approached the desk. "Is Trent in? It's urgent."

"No, actually." Elli said a little nervously. "He said that he was meeting someone up on the hill top today."

"Oh Crap…" I mumbled, remembering that that person he was supposed to be meeting up on the hill top today was me, and I was late, because of Gray. How could I be so stupid? "Thanks Elli!" I said with a wave as I rushed out the door.

I double timed it up the hill, cutting through Claire's farm without her or Gray noticing. If I wasn't in such a rush I would have been able to appreciate the warm spring air or the cherry blossoms lining the path. Spring was a nice time of year, it was a time of new beginnings, and for some reason that thought made my chest lighten. But, I was still pissed at Gray.

I ran along the first mountain path that led to the caves, my feed thudding against the path, crunching the dirt beneath them. It was a long run, so my chest was starting to get a little heavy, but I only had a little longer to go.

"Trent!" I yelled out in between breathes when I came around the bend. I thought I could see his black hair in the distance; it should have been him, since there was only one other person up there, lying in the green open field.

The figure stood up and turned to look my way. When I came to the edge of the path I stopped to catch my breath and let the fresh spring breeze blow through my hair, refreshing me. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, literally stopping to smell the flowers. When I opened my eyes, Trent was standing before me, his handsome figure tall and lean, his eyes gently looking at me, and the most beautiful smile graced his lips.

I could tell I was blushing, and how could I not when such a beautiful person was looking at me like that? Why was he looking at me like that anyways?

"I'm sorry I'm late!" I said bowing low to show my sincerity. Trent chuckled lightly and it sounded like music to my ears; I stood up straight to look at him.

"Don't worry about it Cliff." Trent grinned at me. "You look pretty warn out…did you run all the way here?"

"What? Uh-ya, I did." I chuckled nervously. For some reason his observation made me a little shy, or maybe embarrassed, but I didn't know why. I rubbed the back of my neck nervously and he only smiled again.

"You're kind of cute Cliff." Trent said, petting my head. I looked up at him with my big hazel eyes. Cute? Why did my heart start beating faster when Trent said that to me? And then I saw Trent start blushing a little.

"So uh." I coughed. "Did you still want to have lunch?"

"Oh ya! Of course! My apologies. I've got everything set up." Trent said as he guided me to the area where he had set up our lunch.

"Woooooowww!" I gasped upon setting my eyes on the small feast the Doctor had set up for us. As we sat down and began eating, I couldn't help but enjoy every bite of the deliciousness that was called lunch. "It's kind of like a date hmm?" I said nonchalantly, and then I froze. A Date. A Date is with a person you like. I used to like Gray. Gray. What an ass.

Trent must have realized as he moved a little closer to me. "What's wrong?" He asked, setting his food down. I sighed. I really wanted to tell the Doctor everything, but it wasn't his problem to deal with and I didn't want to stress him out. "Cliff, you're allowed to tell me. I really don't mind at all. That's what friends are for after all." He assured me, as his hand gently clamped down on my shoulder.

"I just." A sigh slipped past my lips as I ran my hand through my hair. "It's Gray again, today, when I went to Claire's he was there. And when I opened the door, they were in a somewhat compromising position. So….you know…I figured that they were together, and that's why I was being ignored. But then Gray and I got into an argument and I basically blew up in his face and told him not to talk to me again." I huffed.

Trent's arm came to wrap around me as I laid my head on his shoulder. I stayed there for a moment, listening to his breathing and the sound of his heartbeat, and for some reason, I started to get really nervous. "And?" Trent urged on.

So I continued, "But he was just pissing me off so much! He was getting angry at me first! And because I called you Trent- which is just stupid!" I felt Trent tense a bit at the mention of his name. "Sometimes Gray is just such an-"

But before I could finish I found myself lying on my back on the lush green grass, Trent's shadow looming over me. His hands were pinning my wrists beside my head and his one leg were between mine to prevent me from moving. I looked up into his dark onyx eyes which were surprisingly unreadable at the time, his lips were a straight line.

My heart was in my throat, my stomach twisted in a tight knot. It looked as though he was going to- and before I knew it, Trent's lips were on mine. They were warm and soft, pressing against mine, I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks from the gesture. Then suddenly I could feel his tongue, roughly forcing my lips open. I gasped when it slid into my mouth.

It was a pleasurable sensation and I couldn't help but let a moan slip passed my lips as heat began to stir further down in my body. We broke away for a moment, his hot breath ghosting over my face and I looked up into his eyes. "T, Trent?" I questioned with a shaky breath.

He looked back into my eyes, not moving an inch from how he had me pinned. "Why don't you date me instead?"

**Gray's POV**

'_Trent fucking Collins…' _ I thought with an angry grimace as my feet came to a stop on the dirt covered path. The cherry blossom petals fell in front of my feet.

'_As if this is happening!'_ My fist hammered the trunk of the tree. I had a hunch that Trent might have been after Cliff for a while, but now it was clear. It was clear that Trent wanted more than to just kiss Cliff, or push him down and make out with him. But what was I supposed to do now asides from stand aside and watch it happen? I couldn't do a single fucking thing but let that guy put his hands all over Cliff.

I took one last sideways glance to the open field to where Trent and Cliff had been making out but moments ago. Now they were sitting up, laughing nervously and eating the rest of their lunch together. "For Goddess fucking sake! Can't I get a break?"

Without wanting to waste any more time watching the 'adorable' scene unravel, I turned to stalk back to the blacksmith. I had to let out my anger somehow, and maybe a new project would do exactly that. Hell, I might even think of a good idea in the process. As much as I appreciated Claire…any more brilliant ideas from here might dig me an even deeper hole.

'_Grayson Smith, it's time to man up….'_

**** Hey guys! I'm sorry it took me so long to update! D: You guys have been so loyal reading and reviewing all of my chapters, so I tried to make this one extra good! (It is now currently 3AM) I'll get working on the next one asap since I've overcome this writers block! **

**I'll post links in my next chapter to the pictures I'm working on! I hope you guys will like them! Please continue to support me! I adore your reviews so so much! They literally make me happy for the rest of the week! 33**


	6. Gray's boyfriend!

**Gray's POV**

_Alright Gray, take a deep breath…you can do this. _

It was the day after I had seen Trent and Cliff kissing up on the hill top, and while I was toiling away at the forge an idea had hit me. It was a little crazy, and very unlike me, but hell, at this point I was just about desperate to make it work, or to get Cliff to realize me.

Swallowing my nerves, I stepped up to the front door, fist raised, stomach a tight knot. It was now or never, and I guess it was time to choose now. I knocked once. Listened. No sound came from the other side. I knocked again. Listened, and still it sounded as if no one was on the other side of the door.

This was stupid anyways. Why did I think it would even work in the first place? _Goddess Gray, you're such an idiot sometimes. _As I turned to walk away and cross the rest of the field, I heard the door open.

"Gray?" I turned at the sound of my name to see him leaning against the door frame nonchalantly, his brown eyes showing mild confusion. "What's up man?"

"Umm, do you, uh, do you mind if I come in for a second Jack?" I asked the farmer, and was thankful when he smiled and gestured for me to enter his humble abode.

It was nice what he had done with the place, considering that he only had half of the property to work with. When Jack came to Mineral Town to become the local farmer, he ran into Claire, who had the same sort of idea in mind. The two decided to just build another house on the property and split the fields and barn in half so they could both get what they wanted, and the town was thankful for it because two farmers working meant we got more food.

"So," Jack said when we were seated inside, cups of lemonade in hand, a platter of rice balls in front of us and our hats tossed aside. "You normally don't visit a lot, something up man?"

It was time to steel my nerves and just spit it out. I had to ask him now, or my plan might not work at all, but there was no saying that he would even agree to go with it.

"Jack…" Setting down my lemonade, I let out a deep breath and turned to face the brunette who was currently sitting beside me. He followed suite, obviously picking up on the hint that what I was about to say was serious. "How do I say this…." I mumbled quietly to myself.

"Just say it, whatever it is, I promise I won't judge you. We're friends after all." The farmer said warmly offering me a reassuring smile. For some reason I only felt my heart sink lower at the gesture.

"Friends do favours for friends right?" I asked, running a hand through my hair in a frustrating manner.

"Ya, sure, whatever it is," Jack agreed, as his hand patted my shoulder. I looked straight ahead, into the depths of his golden brown eyes; my gaze must have been a little intimidating 'cuz he straightened up, and maybe it was just me, but his cheeks turned a little red too.

"I need you…" I breathed, not looking away from his eyes. Slowly, I inched closer, and he didn't say anything at first, rather, he gulped nervously. "To…." Our faces were closer now, and I could see the panic arising in his eyes. "Go out with me." I finished.

There was a pause.

Jack looked at me, his lips parted, then jaw dropped and eyes became wide. "You WHAT?!" He yelled scooting back into his corner of the couch his hands flailing in front of him.

"Just let me explain-" I tried in desperation inching closer to him.

" What do you mean man? Go out with you!?" He cried out as he just stared at me open mouthed.

"Jack…" I sighed. Goddess, what a fucking mess this had become. I let my head fall into my hand. How was I going to explain this? Of course he would have had that sort of reaction, hell, I would have too! "I'm…." I looked back up at him, a serious expression on my face. "I'm in love with Cliff."

Jack didn't say anything at first, and if it was even humanely possible, he had an even more confused expression on his face. "Wh-? Huh? I…?" He started babbling.

"I'm not officially gay, I just…I know I'm…ya know…in love with Cliff." I mumbled as I leaned back in the couch. If I had been wearing my hat, then I would have been fiddling with the rim, but I settled with stretching my arms along the back of the couch and letting my head hang back, a heavy sigh passing my lips as I did so.

"Okay." Jack said. "But then why are you asking me out? Goddess Gray, I don't get it!" The brunette growled seeming a little frustrated.

"Cliff is currently pissed at me, and as of yesterday, he and the _Trent _are dating." I seethed, my blood boiling at just the thought of that damn Doctor's name.

"What?! Cliff and Trent are gay too? Is this because of that Spin the Bottle game?!" Jack cried, as he finally moved back over to my side.

I peered over at him and gave him a curt smile. "Actually, I think so. And, I wouldn't be coming to you if it hadn't been for that night." I sat up and leaned my elbows on my knees. Turning to look at the brunette who was sitting back in the couch, I grinned a little. "And you can't say you didn't feel anything from our kiss either." I teased, knowing it was true.

"I-!" Jack's face turned beat red.

"Hmn?" I raised an eyebrow in sheer amusement.

"Alright…maybe a little," the farmer admitted as he began playing with his fingers. "But!" He piped up, pointing at me. "I don't like you in that sort of way at all! No offence or anything! It's just, I mean, ya you are attractive, and good at being seductive, and a good kisser, but my heart is set on someone else- a girl thank you." Jack began rambling in defence and I just had to laugh. He was kind of cute in his own way and if I didn't love Cliff so much then I could have easily considered him.

"So," I chuckled, and tried to clear my throat as he calmed down. "I need you to pretend to go out with me, to make Cliff jealous and to get him to notice me." Jack nodded slowly. "Can you do that? Pretend to be my boyfriend?"

"I think so, or well, I guess I'll at least give it a try. But, how far do we have to go? And like what sort of things do we have to do?" Jack questioned as he began squirming in his seat and fidgeting with the fingers of his gloves.

A grin spread across my lips. "What's required of us in given situations. But," I said, putting my hands atop of his fidgeting ones, getting him to turn and look me in the eyes. "I promise we won't do anything that will make either of us uncomfortable." Hell, I wanted to save a lot of the couple like stuff for Cliff, or at least the major things…but Jack and I would have to look convincing.

The brunette nodded in response, a smile of determination gracing his lips. "We'll need to look convincing." He said, as though he was reading my mind. "Do you think we should get some practice?"

My eyebrows raised in curiousity, "practice?"

"Like kissing and holding hands." He said.

"Okay, but when would we have time to practice?"

"How about…." Jack paused, and took a look around the living room, which only seemed to be occupied by the two of us. He moved closer, "now?" He suggested as he inched his face closer to mine. It was a little unexpected to be honest and I could feel my heart beating faster from his moves.

When his lips were moments away from meeting mine I threw my hands out onto his chest, "Wait!" I yelled. "Let's get one thing straight." I growled, pulling down on the straps of his overalls to bring him closer to me. He tilted his head to the side in curiousity. "I am the dominant one in the relationship." I seethed, as I nipped at the visible flesh on his neck.

He chuckled a little, "Whatever you say baby." Jack complied before wrapping his hands around the back of my neck and setting himself into my lap.

I let out a sharp breath as my hands fell to his hips. We looked at each other, brown meeting with Blue. As if this was going to fucking happen; I was going to make out with my friend again…who was a guy.

_Fuck_.

But it was too late to change that, I was in too far to stop what was about to happen.

_Remember, self-control Gray…_

Jack's hand's started weaving their way through my hair.

_Man that feels good._

His hips started grinding into mine.

_A hell- that was a nice feeling!_

Brown eyes closed.

_Cliff…_

His soft lips collided with my rough ones. His breathe picked up.

_I wish this were you._

My hands wrapped around him, bringing him closer, deepening the kiss. His hands cupped my face; they were rough like a farmer's hands should be.

_What would your hands feel like? Soft…gentle…_

A moan escaped the back of his throat. Our tongues touched. Heat burned between us. The grinding picked up. I was starting to feel light headed. It felt so god damn good!

_Oh Cliff…!_

His hardness pressed against mind, caressing the sensitive flesh as best as it could with two layers of clothes between us. The kiss got rougher, deeper. I flipped him over onto his back and started moving my hands up his shirt caressing the warm flesh beneath. He broke the kiss away to trace a lucid trail of kisses along my neck.

"Hmmn, that feels good." I couldn't help but moan at the pleasure.

"You're telling me Gray." He huffed in response.

_Cliff, how do you feel here? What sounds do you make? Fuck, I bet they're sexy enough to get me hard just from listening. _

Jack and I continued in a messy fashion, his lucid kisses soon turning into playful bites along my collar bone, and soon down my chest. I threw away his shirt the moment it was off and began ravishing the smooth chiselled skin that was Jack Maze.

"Hnn! Cliff." I moaned out the others name the moment Jack wrapped his arms around my hips to start the grinding again.

_Shit…!_

But the farmer didn't miss a beat.

**Trent's POV**

It was undoubtedly the best moment of my life; Cliff had said yes. Truth be told I wasn't expecting him to actually agree to date me, I thought he would politely decline and tell me that his feelings for Gray were still strong, but I guess that even the strong of heart can give into temptation.

Whatever thoughts had gone through Cliff's head at the time, I was grateful for. He seemed a tad hesitant at first and I hoped that I hadn't pressured him into saying yes, but without my persuading he agreed.

As I sat at my desk, on a Tuesday afternoon, nearly a week after Cliff and I had started dating, I smiled to myself. Simply thinking about the younger man made my pulse speed up and my heart skip a beat. Three hours from now Cliff and I would be up at the peak having a chat under the setting sun, possibly visiting the hot springs while we were at it. I let my mind wander to a shirtless Cliff. An image of the brunette in nothing but a towel danced across my mind, making my pulse beat even faster. Curses for my conscience, if it wasn't for the fact that I prided myself in being a gentleman I would have let my fantasies run astray.

"Doctor Trent, you have a patient here to see you." Elli's voice called from the other side of the wall. It must be Jeff complaining about yet another stomach ache. "Can I send him in?" She called rather innocently. Elli was a nice woman, and very sweet. Without sounding too self-conceited I believed that she used to have romantic feelings for me. What a shame that my heart was set on another brunette and a man no less.

"By all means," I called back, waving a hand in the air, though no one could see it. And as expected, Jeff walked in moments later, clenching his stomach and groaning. "Another stomach ache?" I questioned as we moved into the examination room.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." He replied sitting up on the bench. "I'm sorry to continually bother you Doctor, I just have a weak stomach."

"Hmmn.." I said nodding as I held the stethoscope to his chest. "Have you been following the routine diet I had set out for you?" I raised a dark eyebrow in question as I moved the stethoscope to his stomach.

"W, well…" Jeff said shifting in his seat. "I'm afraid Sasha made a very nice homemade dinner last night…and it just smelt so delicious….I couldn't help it."

A sigh passed my lips as I stood up straight. Sometimes I often wondered about my patients. Why did they come and see me and pay the bill if they knew what was wrong. I shook my head but smiled nonetheless. "Jeff, I'll prescribe you a tonic to settle your stomach for tonight. Take one dose when you arrive home and one before bed. The rest will keep for another season, so please use it wisely and try to stay to the diet as soon as possible."

I filled out the form and handed it to the patient, after he left; I returned to my desk and sat there for a moment. I glanced at the clock; one hour until I could see my… boyfriend. I could feel my cheeks heat at the mere thought of the term. Cliff and I were dating. He was my boyfriend, my partner, and I could not wait to see him again.

Preview:_ Things get real steamy as Cliff and Trent hike up the mountain to enjoy their evening, visiting the hot springs along the way. But who would have known that they'd run into the other new couple in town. _

_Mixed feelings, broken hearts and hot steamy action ahoy!_

-Sorry, just wanted to let you guys have a sneak peek on what I'm planning! ;D Hope ya'll enjoy! I will get to work asap!


	7. First Date

_**A/N:**__ I don't own the HM characters. ___

_Hello faithful reviewers! Sorry It's taken me awhile to update, but I'm pleased to tell you that I've gotten a couple pictures up for this story, they can be found on my DA account- YaoiGirlAi. Let me know what you think! _

**Jack's POV **

There was just something about blondes. There was just something mesmerizing about people with blue eyes, and well when you put the two together, I find them a bit hard to resist. Maybe that could explain why I had made out with Gray in my own free will. Something still felt a little wrong about it, maybe because he was my best friend, or maybe because I liked someone else. Whatever it was, I wouldn't let it bother me.

It was nearly a week since Gray had asked me to be his "boyfriend," and apparently a little over a week since Trent and Cliff had begun dating. How they had kept it secret was beyond me, but I definitely wasn't going to be the one to tell Manna, goddess knew that woman could run her mouth.

As I worked at my fields, the sun moving past noon I wiped the sweat from my brow and turned to look at what Claire, my neighbour was up to this late afternoon. The blonde was hard at work on her side of the field, watering her crops and pulling weeds. Goddess could that woman work, and did she ever look sexy doing it.

I caught myself staring at her small frame working feverishly, running from one point to the next without stopping so much as to breathe, and before I knew it, I was on her side of the field. "Hey stranger." I greeted with a smile as I leaned against my hoe.

Claire stopped for a moment to give me a smile before bending down to grab her watering can. "Hey Jack! What can I do for you today?" The blonde smiled at me. "You'll have to forgive me; I'm just trying to give these guys some extra water." Claire mumbled as she watered her turnips. "With summer on the horizon I want to get these guys taken care of a.s.a.p."

A smile befell my lips. "No problem. And well, I actually just want to know if you've heard…."

"About?" Claire questioned without stopping.

"About Gray and I," My voice trailed off a bit as I looked down to my feet.

That got Claire's attention as she stopped what she was doing and stood up straight to look at me. "You and Gray?" She hummed seeming interested. "What? About how you two are dating now to get Cliff jealous?" She chuckled, and I wasn't sure if it was because of the situation or the shocked expression on my face.

I coughed to regain my composure. "So, he's filled you in on everything?"

"You could say that," Claire grinned as she started watering again. "He's come to me a few times about Cliff, although…" She paused to look back up at me, the bemused grin still on her lips. " I have to say that this one was completely his idea."

So, it was Gray's idea. A part of me felt a little flattered for some reason. Huh…well, not to say that Gray wasn't an attractive guy or anything, but it was just a little odd that he would come to me.

"You are his best friend after all Jack, so he probably figured he could rely on you." Claire reasoned. I smiled, feeling my cheeks heat up a little bit at the flattery. "Aww, Jack! You're turning red!" The blonde teased as she poked at my cheeks, only making them turn even redder. "How cute!"

I felt my heart skip a beat; Claire thought I was cute? I turned my head away from her and removed my hat.

"Claire…" I said in a somewhat serious tone.

She looked at me with those amazing blue eyes of hers; I could feel them really looking at me like no one else did. Her golden hair swayed with the gentle breeze; she was breath taking. But now wasn't the time to be distracted.

"I need some help…well, some advice really, about the whole situat-"

"Oh my god!" Claire interrupted as she grasped my hands in hers. "Don't tell me!" She gasped, her eyes growing to the size of saucers. "You're in love with Gray?!"

Me?! In love with Gray? "Wh-what?!" I shouted, completely taken aback by her words. "Of course I'm not! He's my best friend!" I yelled in defence.

Claire mumbled something under her breath which sounded something like, "_Which makes it all the more better."_ But, I ignored it and just shook my head in disbelief. "Claire, I'm not in love with Gray. I just feel a little odd pretending to be his boyfriend. I just don't want sexual tension to ruin our friendship."

The blonde before me simply dropped my hands and crossed her arms over her chest. She stroked her chin in deep thought as she pandered the situation at hand. "Yes…yes…." She hummed as I stood there nervously, leaning from one foot to the other. "Eureka!" Claire shouted as if she just thought of the most genius idea ever. "Why don't the two of you go to the hot springs tonight?"

"The hot springs," I said giving her a very strange look of question.

"Yes, that way you can chat and enjoy yourselves in the outdoors, while in the nude." I waited for her to continue with her explanation because I was not getting it at all. "You know, if you're in the nude together it will help you come over any sexual tension you have, and it will help with male bonding! Or so I've read!" She reasoned.

Hmn…

That actually made sense, I guess.

So it was decided, Gray and I would go to the hot springs together, tonight, and overcome any awkwardness that might arise. It was necessary, we had to do it.

Now, it was time to find the blacksmith and see what he thought; if I let him know that it was Claire's plan I doubted there would be any reason for him to say no.

"No way."

"But Gray-"

"Jack man… I can't…I'm just not really…comfortable with it."

I sighed. I should've known that Gray wouldn't really be one to listen to reason, but you couldn't blame me for trying. For the last half hour I had been bugging Gray at his forge, I tried the 'best friend' approach, the 'begging technique', the 'guilt trip', the 'Claire says so' angle, the only other option left was…

"I'll tell your Grandpa you're gay." The words left my mouth before I could even think them through properly.

Gray stopped what he was doing, nearly dropping his hammer into the fire. He spun around on his heels in an instant and grabbed the straps of my overalls- speaking of which, I should really just not wear them, they were bound to break sooner or later if he kept pulling me in by them.

His sapphire eyes were burning with red hot fire and his jaw was tightly clenched as he held me but inches away from his face; he looked ready to murder me. I gulped and he sneered. "You wouldn't."

I grinned, throwing his hands off me and taking a step back. "I would."

We glared at each other for a moment.

"Goddess fucking dammit! Why is this so important to you?!" The blacksmith yelled throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Because-"

But before I could finish Gray interrupted. "Don't answer that." He pointed his finger at me. "It was a rhetorical question!" He looked at me, locking his sapphire eyes with my hazel ones. We just looked at each other for a moment before he sighed and picked up his hammer again. "Fine…" He mumbled, "but only because you're my best friend Jack Maze!"

I grinned ear to ear.

"Don't smile like that." Gray pouted, his cheeks lightly flushed.

"Why? Cuz you think I'm cuuuuttteee?" I teased only grinning wider.

"Just get out. I've got to get this done if you wanna go tonight." Gray grumbled.

And as I headed for the door, I turned to look over my shoulder to the blacksmith one last time. "See you tonight _honey_!" I laughed before slamming the door.

**Ann's POV**

This was going to be perfect.

"The puppy has taken the kibble." Claire grinned maliciously as she sat across the counter from me.

The plan was in motion, things were setting in and the wheels had begun turning. With sexual tension between men and a pretty girl to give advice, anything is possible.

I had to stop myself from laughing like an evil genius, but quite honestly that is what I felt like.

"Claire." I said, giving my best friend an ear to ear grin.

"Why yes Ann?" She questioned returning the look.

"We are genius." I reached out my hand for a high five, in which she hit it square on.

"You said it sister."

Little do Jack and Gray know that when they go to the hot springs tonight to ease their sexual tension, they will run into none other than Cliff and Trent, out on a lovely date. Oh, the scene couldn't be more perfect!

"We should write a book!" I told Claire as I put away the last of the clean glasses and moved over the till. I had to count the change from the morning and afternoon before my father took over the evening shift.

The blonde sat up straight. "That's actually a good idea! We totally should! Oh my goodness! That would be the hottest novel ever!" She said getting really excited about the idea; it was kinda cute. "But honestly." Claire sighed as she leaned her elbows up on the counter. "I think it's sweet how much Gray loves Cliff, it's like he would do anything for him, ya know?"

"Well…" I said, pulling out and stacking bills together. "Isn't that supposed to be what it's like? If you love a person you would do anything for their happiness, and seeing them happy makes you happy?" I mumbled, feeling a little odd for some reason as I explained this to Claire. My chest felt a little tight.

"Hmn…really?"

"Y, ya. Why? Isn't that what it's like? Am I wrong?" I asked, carrying out my job.

"No! I don't think so! It's just…" Claire trailed off, and so I turned to look at her only to notice that her cheeks were a little rosy.

"What is it Claire?"

She looked up and gave me a small but sweet smile. "That's just how I feel about you I guess; maybe because you're my best friend, but… I'm happiest when you're happy."

A smile graced my lips; Claire was just so sweet and sincere, so innocent and pure. "I feel the same way Claire."

We looked at each other for a moment, just smiling and enjoying the notion of the confession, our cheeks both a little red.

"Well." Claire coughed. "That's enough for confession time! Let's move on to more important matters!"

"Right!" I said with a smile. After all, we still had lots of preparations left to do for this evening's events! "Claire, get your stuff and let's head to the hot springs, we'll set up our spot for the main event." I grinned.

"In the bushes we lay; waiting and stalking our prey."

"Sexual tension in the air; but who makes the best Yaoi pair?"

I turned to my partner in crime, the one who could always complete my rhyme, but no seriously. I turned to look at Claire who lay beside me in the bushes. We were set up now, and the sun had just dropped down behind the horizon. It was a clear starry night, not a cloud in sight, and the summer cicadas were partying early. Now all that was left was for the men to show up.

From our spot we would have a clear view of their faces- not like we were interested in much below the waste for now anyways. We smiled; this was going to be awesome! Like some sort of amazing 3D movie, but real.

And then suddenly, through our excitement, we heard it, the voices of familiar men, and the sound of footsteps trekking along the dirt path. "Five bucks says it's Gray and Jack." I whispered under my breath.

Claire shook her head. "It's definitely Trent and Cliff."

And as the couple rounded the corner in the night, to my demise, Claire was right. There was Cliff and Trent walking side by side, hands brushing against each other's, smiles lighting up their faces. Aw didn't they look cute?

Claire nudged me snapping me out of my daze. She held her hand up; her five fingers spread wide, a smile on her lips. "Ya ya…" I mumbled waving her away.

We turned back to the men who were now in the small hut before you jump into the hot springs. Goddess could only imagine what was truly going on in there. They were undressing. But…were they undressing themselves or each other? Holy hell! I really wanted to know now, but I had to wait, I couldn't risk it now, I would just have to use my imagination, which to my great pleasure can often be ten times better.

I stole a sideways glance at Claire who was also staring intently at the hut. I smiled. Claire was most likely thinking the same sort of things I was, and that is why Claire is my best friend.

After a few moments of listening to nothing but the wind and the early cicadas, the men emerged from the sexy man cave, clad in nothing but a measly towel, their chests bare and shimmering under the streams of moonlight. _Goddess what a picture perfect moment_. The two men looked at each other before Trent, of all people, plunged himself into the hot springs head first. Cliff looked a bit taken a back but jumped in after the other a smile on his face. When they surfaced from the water, Claire and I observed they tender atmosphere between the two. Neither was touching the other, but their eyes were locked for a moment longer than just a quick glance.

"Kiss, kiss." I heard Claire mutter under her breath.

And to our surprise, Cliff was the first to move. The young brunette closed his eyes and leaned in for the kiss, when suddenly, they froze. _No no no! What the-! Why are they freezing!?_ My mind was wracked with inner turmoil for the briefest of moments before I noticed that a new sound filled the night air. A pair of deep voices and heavy footsteps up the dirt path signalled the arrival of another couple.

Ah perfect, they were right on time.

Jack and Gray entered the scene completely unbeknownst to the fact that another couple was occupying the hot springs. The blonde and brunette looked completely comfortable with each other as they laughed on about some joke; it appeared as if Jack was teasing Gray about something because his face was beat red.

The two men entered the rear entrance of the sexy man cave as Claire and I turned our attention back to the frozen couple who were now sitting a tad further apart, discussing something. We figured they were most likely upset with the situation at hand.

Moments later Jack and Gray appeared on the set and did they ever look surprised! The shock registered on their faces instantly as Trent and Cliff merely looked away slightly embarrassed. Claire and I moved in a little bit closer, straining to hear the conversation.

"I'm sorry, we'll just be going." Jack mumbled nervously as he tugged on Gray's arm.

"No wait!" Cliff spoke up, causing Gray to look at him wide eyed. "What I mean is…" The brunette said appearing embarrassed "is why don't you guys join us. It will be like a double date."

_Oh smooth save there Cliff. _I thought to myself. Little did Cliff know that it was just his man hormones screaming to see a shirtless Gray for a little longer. Reluctantly Gray and Jack settled themselves into the hot springs.

"So." The doctor said breaking the ice. "How have you been Jack? I assume you'd be busy with the spring harvest coming to an end." _Alright Doctor, you just keep it up. _ I thought as I turned to an eager looking Claire. It was going to be now or never, and now seemed like the best time.

Silently Claire and I ran over to a nearby tree, bringing us closer to the man cave entrance. We held our breaths as the men carried out their conversation. Now that things were really rolling, it was time that Claire and I seriously took matters into our own hands; we were determined to bring Cliff and Gray together.

We crept closer, inch by inch, alternating between army crawling, and a special ninja art called _leap frog_.

Before we knew it my partner in crime and I had arrived at the entrance to the man cave. Silently we pushed the swinging door open, careful to stay low to the ground and not make any noise. The conversation with the men sure seemed lively now, and I believe we actually heard a few laughs.

Once inside Claire and I scanned the premises and were happy to report that no threats were detected. We soon found what we were looking for and vamoosed.

Soon all hell was going to break loose.

**Cliff's POV**

Wow, did Gray ever look good shirtless. He's rugged muscles seemed to really pop in the faint glow of the moonlight, making them look more attractive. But, I had to calm down; Gray wasn't the man I was after, nope, I had Trent now. And currently Trent was sitting right beside me. I couldn't even show the least interest in Gray; but I feared that that was already too late when I had invited them to stay and chat with us. _Nice going Cliff, way to make it obvious!_

I turned to the dark haired muscular man beside me, my partner, he looked equally as attractive, which something I looked for in a partner; but he also just understood me. I smiled a little at the thought of having someone like that as I reached for his hand under the warm water.

The steam above the water created little clouds lifting up into the night sky, making the sky appear over cast. From what I could see there were quite a few stars out. The four of us just enjoyed the silence together after chatting and trying to tell some jokes to settle the atmosphere; although it was still a little awkward as I'm pretty sure that Gray was staring at me a couple times.

I looked over to the blonde for a moment, catching his eye in the process; Damn, I was right. There was just something about his sapphire eyes that burned deep into me, as though I couldn't escape them if I wanted to anyways.

"Well, it's getting kind of late." I noted giving Trent's hand a light squeeze. He turned to me with a nod and a smile, obviously knowing what I was getting at.

"Shall we head out then?" He offered, in which I nodded in response.

Jack looked at Gray, his arm snaking around the blonde's shoulder; I wished that were my arm. The brunette smiled a suggestive smile as he looked at us. "We should probably head out too eh?"

Gray nodded, as he looked up at me briefly then back at the steaming water of the hot springs. What was on his mind? It looked like he really wanted to say something to me.

As we headed into the small hut where we had left our clothes, Trent started up another conversation. "It really is a nice night." He pointed out upon opening the door.

"You could say that again." Jack agreed following suite. As we got in the changing room, we noticed that something seemed a little different about it; it seemed emptier somehow.

"That is so not cool…." Gray mumbled, as he knelt on the ground, looking around for something but to no avail.

"What is it?" I asked out of curiousity and curtsey.

"My clothes are gone…" Gray mumbled.

Trent stepped up, "Are you sure you didn't leave them elsewhere?" He put a reassuring hand on Gray's shoulder, in which Gray snapped around shrugging the hand off.

"I think I know where I put my own damn clothes!" He snarled, either pissed off about the clothes or contact, or perhaps both.

I looked around for mine too, just to make sure they were where I had left them. However, mine were gone. "I don't see mine either…" I voiced out loud. I looked to Trent and Jack who were both getting dressed; obviously it was just mine and Gray's clothes that were MIA. "What do we do?"

"Well, I'm not about to go running through Mineral town butt naked in the middle of the night." Gray growled, running a hand through his hair.

"I know." Jack said as he dried off his hair then placed his hat atop his head. "How about Doc and I go back and get you guys some clothes and you guys can wait in the hot springs." He gave Gray a quick smile, that I'm pretty sure wasn't supposed to see.

Trent nodded as he slipped on his vest. "That sounds like the most reasonable choice. Is that alright with you two?" He looked to us, his gaze lingering on mine. I nodded and Gray simply snorted in response.

"Great! See you guys later!" Jack said heading for the door. As Trent did, he stopped before me to place a quick kiss on my cheek.

When he pulled away to look at me, his onyx eyes held an odd kind of sadness; which I didn't quite understand. Rather, I smiled and kissed his cheek in response. "See you soon." I whispered before he headed off into the night.

After the two men had left the hut, Gray and I gave each other an awkward look. It was then that I realized the situation we were in. I had liked Gray earlier in the season, after Gray had kissed me. We were both dating different guys, who had left us completely naked together, well, we had a couple towels, but still. I couldn't help but let the colour flow into my cheeks; it was a good thing that they were already rosy from being exposed to the hot water.

"Shall we?" Gray offered as he headed for the door that lead back to the hot springs.

"We shall." I said heading back out into the night air. The night felt so nice, and the silence was much appreciated at first, only a slight wind blew through.

We slid back into the hot water, both relaxing from the warmth. Gray and I sat on opposite sides, both facing each other.

"Gray-"

"Cliff-"

We both went to start at the same time, and chuckled at the realization.

"You go first." Gray prompted.

"No, go ahead." I responded.

"I insist." He retorted.

"No please." I urged,.

"Ok-"

"Alright-"

We looked at each other and laughed again. Gray sighed happily and leaned back, looking up to the sky.

"What's got you so happy?" I said teasingly.

"I'm just…I'm glad you're talking to me again Cliff." The blacksmith said, catching me completely off guard as he flashed those wild sapphire eyes of his at me, and a handsome smile graced his lips. Goddess, did Gray ever look like a God; it made my heart melt, it made my stomach knot.

"Y, ya?" I stuttered a little, looking away shyly, praying that Gray wouldn't catch my reaction.

"Ya." He said his voice rich and smooth. _Like music to my ears. _It sent shivers down my spine. "I was afraid you wouldn't ever talk to me again…Cliff." _I love the way you say my name. _I looked at him, that peaceful smile still sat gracefully across his lips. "You were so angry at me, I've never seen you like that before, and goddess, I didn't know what I would ever do if you truly hated me." Gray said honestly. It was odd for Gray to be so open about stuff, but I really liked it.

"I'm sorry." I apologized, biting my lower lip. "I was just upset I guess, about our lack of communication…." I paused to look at him, as he stared at me intently. "Gray, I thought you hated me, the way you ignored me for so long. And well I really like you so-"

"Wait, what?" Gray interrupted, seeming a little surprised.

"Hmn? What do you mean what?" I asked.

"What did you say?" He repeated, edging a little closer to me.

"That I thought you hated me." I frowned, looking down to the water. It was little intimidating the way he was edging closer subconsciously.

"No, no, after that," The blonde urged on.

"That you were ignoring me." I stated; where was this going?

"After that." Gray said, looking at me, biting his lip in what seemed like anticipation.

"That I really-" And then I got it. My eyes widened a little. But why did Gray want me to tell him that I really liked him? It must be because he thought that I hated him, so it would make him feel more secure. I nodded and chuckled a little. "Gray, you're such a kid sometimes, it's actually cute." I laughed a bit, causing Gray to seem taken aback by my actions. "Of course I like you Gray." I grinned, reaching out for Gray and for some reason, my hand rested on his cheek.

He looked at me, his cheeks extremely red; maybe it was from the hot springs, but a part of me, deep down inside hoped that it was because, maybe, maybe he liked the moment. Was it even possible to make Grayson Smith blush like a school girl? We looked into each other's eyes for a moment, a moment too long, and so I tore myself away from such a precious moment.

I was dating Trent now.

"Afterall. You're my best friend Gray." I concluded, as I leaned back and looked up to the stars. There was silence for a second; Gray wasn't saying anything and then I heard the water splash a bit.

"Is that all?" Gray asked as he was suddenly straddling my hips.

My eyes flew open. _Gray was in my lap. _

_What was going on?!_

"G, gray?" I murmured as I felt his face move closer to mine. I was afraid to look into eyes, I was afraid of what I would find in them.

A hungry wolf.

And, then I did, and I saw the lust burning in them, the desire to devour me whole, the burning passion he was holding back. I gulped, this was so not good.

Gray grinned maliciously, like the hungry wolf he was, before swopping down and burrowing his chin into the crook of my shoulder. His lips were but inches from my ear, and the sound of his breathing sent me into paralysis.

"Cliff… I…." He pulled back, took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes again. Slowly, his hand reached out to cup my cheek. I couldn't move. I was in absolute shock. What was going on? Why did I want this to happen? Why did I burn and yearn for Gray to consume me?

We looked at each other, as he titled his head to the side, his lips brushing mine.

This was wrong!

I was dating Trent; this couldn't happen! I couldn't let it! I-

"Cliff! Gray! We're back!" As Gray's lips rest half an inch from mine, our bodies pressed close together, we heard the familiar call of Jack and Trent. As quickly as Gray had gotten us into our current position, he got us out.

As we changed back into our regular clothes, a part of me felt a little relieved that I didn't cheat on Trent, but a bigger part of me yearned more for Gray, more than before. When I had my hand on the door, ready to greet Jack and Trent on the other side, Gray came up behind me, his body pressing against mine.

"I could just eat you up." I could feel his lips curl up into a Cheshire grin as he whispered that phrase into my ear. Shivers went down my spine.

Tonight, I would dream of Grayson Smith.

**Trent's POV**

That man was a wolf. But there was no way I was going to lose my little red. Grayson Smith, you're going down.


	8. Heed my words

**Gray's POV**

I had been issued a challenge. What the hell? My eyes scanned over the paper in my hands one last time as I mused over it, a grin coming to my face. He would, he really fucking would.

_Grayson Smith,_

_It has come to my knowledge that regardless of your current relationship status, your eyes having been wandering and your mind unfaithful. What's more is that the person claiming your attention is someone who belongs to me, and Mr. Smith, I do not take that lightly. What's mine is mine and I will not take this matter lying down. If you wish to be with Cliff, you will have to write your wrongs and court him yourself. _

_Mr. Smith, I issue you a challenge. If you are able to complete this challenge and steal his heart, I will hand him over, but if you are unsuccessful in this task, you must withdraw your emotions completely and accept the fact that his affections belong exclusively to me. _

_Sincerely,_

_Dr. Trent Collins_

As I finished reading it for the seventh time, still in disbelief, I crumpled the useless paper and jammed it in my pocket. Was the Doctor serious? He really wanted to do this. What's more was that I wasn't aware I was being so obvious with my feelings. I growled as I left the forge.

"Gray, where are you going?" My grandfather called to me from behind the counter as I made my way to the nearest, and only, exit.

"Out," I mumbled. If the Doctor wanted a challenge, he'd have to tell me so in person and stop being such a whiney bitch. I stormed to the clinic, noting that the weather was beginning to get exceedingly hotter with each passing day. How long had it been since the hot springs incident?

I mused over it, and came to the conclusion that it had been about four days since the hot springs fiasco. Meaning summer was soon on the horizon, and that meant that Kai would be showing up soon. Well wasn't that fan-fucking-tastic. It was troublesome enough between Cliff and I right now. We hadn't brought up the hot springs night at all, which left an awkwardness hanging in the air every time we greeted each other.

A part of me wondered if it had even met anything to Cliff. Had he felt like I did? Did the thought eat away at him, causing him to lay in bed at night, staring at the ceiling, wishing for something to happen between us? Did Cliff's heart stop beating and did he hold his breath with every movement I made in the dark.

I was fucking pathetic. I wanted him so much. All of this thinking was not good for me, it was not healthy at all. I'm no good with anything to do with emotions, and then I happen to fall in love with Cliff.

I was soon standing outside of the clinic, hands shoved roughly in my pockets. I took in a deep breath, trying to calm myself before rushing in brutally without a second thought; it wouldn't do any good to lose my cool in front of that bastard. I had to, under this circumstance remain-

"Hey Gray how's it going toda-"

"What do you want?!" I snapped at the stranger walking by, only to realize that it was Claire. She didn't even seem taken aback at all; rather, she had a smug smile on her face the moment I shut my mouth. Her piercing blue eyes looked at me, then to the clinic door and back at me. She knew; this woman knew everything and I hadn't said one word.

"Let's see it." Claire said, holding her hand out in front of me.

My hand gripped the crumpled letter tighter in my pocket. "See what?" I coughed nervously.

All she had to do was raise her eyebrow and cross her arms over her chest. Reluctantly, I pulled my hand free, revealing the challenge letter, in which she grabbed eagerly. Her eyes scanned the words in her hands, her smile growing wider by the second. And then she burst out laughing. "Wow!" She exclaimed holding the paper out to arm's length. "He actually did it!"

Claire handed the letter back to me and turned to leave. "Good luck Gray!" She called over her shoulder. "You're gonna need it." She added with a wave.

I shook my head, trying to ignore her threatening words that for some reason hung ominously in the back of my mind. It was time to focus on the task at hand.

Fucking Trent Collins.

"Good afternoon Gray!" Elli greeted from behind her desk.

**Trent's POV**

"Where is he?" The blonde man scowled from the other side of the room.

As expected. I glanced at the clock. It was currently 2pm and the blacksmith was knocking at my door, so to speak. I sent him the letter earlier this afternoon, so it was a little shocking that he had not shown up earlier. Before he could get into my office I cleared off my desk and straightened my jacket.

Three….

Two…..

One….

"What the hell is this?!" The blacksmith growled storming into my office in an angry fit of rage. I held my cool and folded my hands neatly in front of me on the desk, knowing all too well that my demeanour would only provoke him further.

"Did you not read it?" I raised an eyebrow, trying to resist the urge to smirk as his shoulders only rose higher in ire.

"Like hell I did!" The man before me snarled, throwing a crumpled piece of paper on my desk. Moments later and his hands followed suite, slamming down roughly as he moved his face inches before mine. "We need to talk." He seethed in a lower tone.

I sat back in my chair, my arms folding across my chest. This should be interesting. "I'm listening." I urged him on. He opened his mouth; finger raised as though to make a point, but then closed it, obviously unsure of what to say. "Well?"

He was silent for a moment before he scoffed and fiddled with the rim of his filthy blue hat. "This is stupid." He uttered under his breath.

"If you believe so, then why are you here in the first place Mr. Smith?" I smirked all too widely, hoping to provoke him further. I could use a bit of amusement and believed that Gray would provide it.

"I've had it!" The blacksmith slammed his hat down on my desk and reefed my forward by the collar of my jacket. His fist was clenching too tightly around the thin material, and his eyes which were usually blue seemed to be burning red with fury. His brow was furrowed deeply, a frown set into his features. "Why are you doing this?" He spat, searching my expression for some sort of logical answer. "Do you even have feelings for him?" His grip loosened some, and his features sank to those more of sadness.

I tossed his hand aside, straightened out my jacket and looked at the man before me. "Of course I do…" I murmured, rather annoyed that he could possibly be so stupid as to ask me such a question.

"Since when?! When have you _EVER _shown an interest in him except for when he was feeling weak and vulnerable?" Gray shouted, his motions very animated as he threw his arms about. "You just want to take advantage of him don't you?" He continued on passionately, "Do you even care about his own feelings? Are you trying to manipulate him into being your puppet? I know men like you Trent Collins! You'll eventually get bored of him and toss him aside! Don't think I'm that naïve!" His shoulders heaved as he took in a deep breath. "I'm not like that! I care about him! I want him to be happy! I've loved him for a long time and then you," He said, stepping forward to jab his finger into my chest, you just come along and waltz into his life only confusing him further! Did you not consider that because of you he's going to end up hurt? Whether he chooses me or you, he's going to feel guilty and it's all because you had to get in the way!"

That was the most I had ever heard Grayson Smith speak at once. I had to blink a couple times to believe what my ears had heard. I stood up straight, looking directly into the other man's eyes. The tension in the air was drawing heavier by the second, if we were to continue glaring at each other for much longer I feared a string would have snapped and all of hell would break loose.

This issue needed to be resolved.

A smile across my lips eased the tension between us, but Gray didn't move an inch. "I'm glad to know that our feelings for Cliff are mutual." He opened his mouth to speak, but I silenced him. "However-!" I glared at him rather darkly. "You know little about me Gray." I could feel the malicious smile deepening on my face as I stepped forward, easing the other man back. "And to assume that I'm such a terrible man…." I took another step towards him, causing him to stumble slightly. "…will look bad when you find out you're wrong."

I now had the man pinned against the wall. There was nowhere for him to move, nowhere for him to run. He was like a tamed beast now that his rage was out and his heart was in his stomach. I could see the fear reflecting in his eyes and simply chuckled deeply. Gray gulped.

That was enough.

I cleared my throat, standing up straight and returning to the seated position behind my desk. The blacksmith remained baffled on the wall. "Let us settle this like civilized men." I suggested, leaning forward onto my elbows, hands folded beneath my chin. "You've read my letter. You can either accept or decline. But if you decline…you should know that if you lay a hand on what's mine…you won't have hands anymore."

He glared at me, studying my face, trying to get a read but to no avail. There was no way he could break my shell, even if he tried. "Your answer?" I raised an eyebrow, anticipating his response.

"Fine…" The man grumbled almost inaudibly.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I teased, lifting my hand to my ear.

"I said fine! I'll do it!" He yelled, glaring at me, that flame returning to his eyes. "But mark my words Doctor," he spat, pointing a finger towards me. "I- will- not- loose!"

And with those last words the blacksmith ran for the door. I heard door slam shut, waited a few moments and then let my head fall onto my desk.

This was ridiculous.

I hated myself.

_Give it up Trent. You're no good for him anyways. _

"Shut up." I argued with myself under my breath.

_Stop playing the bad guy; it won't do anything for your image._

"What am I supposed to do then?" A sigh passed my lips.

_They don't need your help; you're just getting in the way. _

"No. They need this; it's for their own good! I'm their catalyst."

**Gray's POV**

What the hell just happened?

My heart was still sitting in my stomach, twisting in a tight knot. Trent's wrath could only rival that of my Grandfather's. Sure it was spine shivering, but still tolerable. If he had been talking to anyone else, I'm sure that they would have crumbled under the pressure and demeanour he had displayed.

I shivered nonetheless as I made my way back to the Inn.

Who _exactly_ was Trent Collins?

**A/N:** So, not much really going on here, but I promise the next chapter will be better and things will pick up a lot more! Please let me know what you think! _**The more reviews, the more I update**_!


	9. Here comes Kai

**Kai's POV**

Ah summer! What a beautiful season; the best in fact! And why is that you might ask? Do I really need to answer that? Summer, the beach, ladies and bikinis, blue skies and white clouds all summer long, nothing could be more perfect! Nothing could ever ruin the summer atmosphere…except maybe for a certain grumbling blacksmith. And that's not to say that he isn't normally broody, but after a year, he seemed even more so.

As I walked up to my room in the inn to put away my things for the season, I happened to notice that not only was it one in the afternoon and the blacksmith was not at the library, but, he was deep in thought; his corner of the room a mess but he was obviously oblivious to such facts.

"Hey Gray!" I greeted with a laid back smile, as I tossed my bag onto the bed.

He spared me a side-ways glance barely muttering a response as he continued on with his murmuring. I shrugged nonchalantly and leaned back on the bed. I looked around. "So, where's Cliff?"

This seemed to get his attention. Gray seemed to freeze, stopping his muttering altogether. Oh? I raised an eyebrow, sitting up in interest. This should be intriguing; something was obviously up with these two.

"He's out." Was all Gray gave me as a response. It seemed I'd have to do some work on my own then. Enough of this horseplay; something was going on and I was now determined to find out what it could possibly be.

"Alright," I began with a smile, standing from my spot on the bed. "Well, I guess I'll go out and find him myself then." I said with a fake stretch, in attempt to buy an extra second to see his reaction.

"Have fun with that." Was Gray's snide comment as I left the room. Ouch. First day back and that's the greeting I get? Even for him that's harsh. I cried fake melodramatic tears as I made my way down the stairs.

"Oh Woe is me!" I sobbed, upon noticing the lovely Ann watching my display.

"What are you doing Kai?" The red head giggled with a roll of her eyes. Did I ever mention that I had a thing for red heads?

"Oh Ann! Gray has just broken my heart and thrown me out to the streets!" I said dramatically. "What ever shall I do my fair lady?" My brown eyes turned into saucers as I looked at Ann who simply shook her head and tried to hide her laugh.

"Oh Kai!" Ann began, clearing her throat. "Do not fret! For love will triumph over all!" Her tone had matched mine of earlier. We looked at each other and let out a laugh; it was good to be back. "It's nice to see you again Kai!" Ann finally greeted.

"And you," I said, kissing her hand with a wink. She blushed, like many of the girls, and pulled her hand away as though I had some sort of disease, but I was used to it.

"Gray's still up there huh?" Ann mused, her eyes looking to the stares. I crossed my arms, looking at her expression. So whatever was going on Ann seemed to know about too. When she looked back at me I simply gave her an expectant look. "What?" She questioned.

"Spill it."

"Spill what?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Something is going on with that lug up there and I am pretty sure you know what it is." Ann looked at me and blinked.

"I-"

She began, but I held up my hand, cutting her off from any excuses. "And I only want the truth! Gray is a good friend of mine, and whether or not it is specifically my business doesn't matter. If he is going to be up there in that room brooding the entire summer I think I will go crazy Ann! So please! For the love of the harvest goddess, give me _something_! _Anything_!"

After a moment, the red head let out a sigh. She shook her head. "Gray is just going through some tough times right now." She bit her lip nervously- which was cute- as if deciding to whether or not she should tell me anymore. "He's kind of been heartbroken recently. After finally working up the courage to pursue the person he loves, that person fell for someone else." Hmm. That's harsh, and especially for Gray to work up the nerve to do something like that, let alone recognize he liked someone…

I simply nodded my head in understanding. I knew what I would be doing this summer! I would be helping Gray win back the woman of his dreams no matter what! Determination burning in me, I left the inn and headed to Claire's farm house. As much as I liked red heads, I also had a soft spot for blondes, and they definitely were not stupid like people say they are.

**Jack's POV**

"Kai is going to love these when they're ready!" Claire, my blonde farming neighbour sing sang as she planted her pineapple seeds for the season.

I let out a slight pout, upset that she didn't get so happy when giving me gifts, but Claire was just like that. She got excited over such simple things, and she was friendly to just about everyone.

"What are you pouting about Mister?" She grinned up at me. Seeing her smile, it felt like my legs were turning to jelly.

"Well, you always get so excited about giving _Kai_ gifts…" I trailed off putting an emphasis on the other man's name. Claire was a smart woman, she should be able to get where I was coming from.

"And your point is?" Okay, maybe I was wrong.

"Oh nothing," I simply sighed and went back to watering my own pineapples. They were expensive to buy but the payoff was completely worth it! Suddenly, I felt something poking my arm. Turning to see it was Claire I gave her a curious glance.

"You're giving up just like that?" She pouted. What? So she did get what I had meant… I rolled my eyes but couldn't help the smile forming on my face. Women; they sure were loveable, but damn confusing as hell.

"Hmm, yup." I said after pondering a moment for dramatic effect.

"What! Jack, you're no fun!" Claire mumbled as she became flustered. I simply smiled and began humming as my pineapples called to my attention.

"Oh Claire! Where is my lovely golden haired goddess?"

Our sweet moment was soon interrupted by none other than the man we were just talking about.

I frowned a bit. Kai was a nice guy, but sometimes he could really get on your nerves, and he hadn't even done anything yet. I was starting to feel like Gray a little bit, the way I was brooding over nothing. At the thought of the blacksmith a chill went down my spine. Gray was a damn good kisser, and he was also my best friend. I was in love with Claire, but was pretending to date him, which made things complicated…because Claire loved the fact that two males were putting on a good show. I hadn't talked to him in a little bit, maybe I'd check up on him after I was done with the fields.

I hadn't realized how absorbed in my own thoughts I had become until I heard both Kai and Claire calling my name. I turned to look at them, an eyebrow raised in curiousity.

"So, Claire won't tell me! And you are his best friend, therefore Jack, I demand you tell me!" Kai said pointing an accusing finger at me.

"Huh?" I turned to look at Claire who was simply shaking her head and trying not to smile. "Tell you what?"

"Who has broken Gray's heart!" Kai deadpanned.

Without even thinking I responded to him, "You mean Cliff?" As soon as the name left my lips, my hands flew up to cover them, but they were too late. Goddess…I was an idiot.

According to Claire, Kai's expression was utterly priceless. He was frozen for a moment, not muttering a single sound, and then he flew back in his dramatics, tripping on Claire's watering can and landing smack dab on his ass. Claire was in hysterics over the fact that Kai had just figured out Gray's sexuality, and was currently covered in water.

"He, he…you mean, he's **gay**?!" Kai finally muttered his mouth and eyes wide like saucers.

Nonchalantly I shrugged and responded, "Ya."

Bandana boy looked from me to Claire, then back again, some obvious wheels turning in that dusty brain of his. Without a word, the man stood up, attempted to pat himself clean, cleared his throat and spoke with a grin on his face.

"This should surely be interesting."

And for some reason, as he crossed our shared property a shiver ran down my spine. Whatever idea had crossed Kai's mind was not going to be good.

**Trent's POV **

_Hello again. It has finally occurred, the black smith and I had our confrontation and I have come to the realization that he truly does care for Cliff. _

"Doctor Trent, may I come in?" Without glancing up, I saved my page and shut my journal that was hidden amongst my various documents. Elli entered with a tray in her hands. I gave her a smile as she set it down in front of me. "You may be engrossed with work, but you have to eat." She assured in that motherly tone of hers.

I simply nodded and waved her off. "Yes, thank you Elli, I will be sure to eat."

She turned to leave, much to my relief, but froze at the door. "Doctor, have you been feeling alright?"

"Yes I am fine thank you." And with that she left. I opened my journal once again.

_I have also come to realize that I am merely a chess piece; I am set here to be only a catalyst to their chemical reaction. _

_This thought does not sit well with me. I find it unfair and unjust. It is a cruel gift from fate. _

I sighed as I set down my pen and combed my fingers through my hair; it was about time for a haircut. I looked to my window and leaned back, thinking about what I had just written. As my stomach clenched with hunger pains, I looked to the tray, only to notice that Elli had left me a note; nonetheless, I had to finish my thoughts first.

_My feelings for Cliff are just as strong and pure as the Black smith's, but I can feel that Cliff does not feel the same about me. I am merely someone to fill the void and mend his wounds. I feel as though I have taken advantage of him when he was most vulnerable, and perhaps this is the price I must pay. Whatever happens, I just simply wish for the man's happiness, for that is all he has given me. _

_Trent._

When that was done with, I placed my journal back in its spot on the shelf and begun on the lunch Elli had brought me earlier. While I was eating, I picked up the letter and scanned its contents.

_Don't work too hard. _

_Elli-_

I looked at the woman who was over behind the counter. She was very clever at picking up on the slightest things. Perhaps she knew of my toils and troubles. As I thought about approaching her for a possible advisor the bells to the clinic door rang and in stepped the love of my life.

Why he was here, visiting me on his own was beyond my knowledge, but as Elli nodded and pointed to where I was, I found that that fact was completely irrelevant. He was here, now, smiling and heading my way.

"Trent? Can I come in?" He asked from the other side of the door way.

"Of course!" I said almost frantically as I tried to organize the documents on my desk and swallow the last bit of my sandwich.

"Hi." He said with a small chuckle upon entering the office. I could tell that the other man was a little nervous, which made him even more attractive.

"Hello." I greeted in return, as I hesitantly walked over to him. We met in the middle in a somewhat awkward but much appreciated hug. "What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to not sound so over excited.

"I was just done with work….and wanted to see you." Cliff replied rather sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "But you're probably busy, I'm sorry for stopping by." He turned to leave, but I grabbed him by the wrist, stopping him in his tracts.

The next thing I knew, my arms were wrapped around him and I was whispering in his ear, "I have always got time for you." Without being completely aware, I kissed the tip of his ear and felt him shudder.

When he didn't respond, I let go and he turned to look up at me. His face was a deep crimson, and his eyes wide like saucers.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable!" I began apologizing rather frantically.

"No, no!" Cliff said in the same manner. "Actually, I thought that was…really sexy. And I'd like if maybe, you could do stuff like that again….in private perhaps." Cliff's tone had gotten so low by the end of his sentence that I could barely make out what he was saying. But what he said had made me delighted, and somewhat embarrassed.

"Then perhaps, we should make a date…for tomorrow night." I grinned, leaning forward and placing a kiss on the other man's lips. I felt him nod as he melted into my arms.

**Elli's POV**

"Rapunzel! Merida! Do you come in! I repeat! Rapunzel, Merida, come in!"

I spoke into my walky-talky that I kept under the clinic desk in case of emergencies, and this certainly was an emergency. As much as I cared for and wanted the Doctor's happiness, it was my duty to make sure that he and Cliff did not progress further in their relationship. Claire and Ann had specifically assigned this role to me, seeing as how I was stationed here in the clinic.

Little did Cliff and Trent know it, but from where I was standing, there was a clear view of the office room. A slit in the current at a 45 degree angel from the desk revealed all. And I mean all. The two were going at it pretty heavy, trying to be as silent as possible in as they swapped saliva. Dear god, I could probably fill a bucket full with all the saliva they were producing.

I mentally gagged at the idea of it. As much as I loved male on male action, enough was enough. And I couldn't even tell them to get a room. But, this was my job and I had to stay strong.

"What is it little red?" I heard Ann respond.

"The wolf has shown his teeth. What do I do Merida?" There was pause for a moment as I heard Claire chime in.

"Don't fret little red. We have the purple pirate headed your way."

"You don't mean Kai do you? Does he know?" I questioned in a hushed tone so the men wouldn't think I was talking to myself.

I heard Ann and Claire squabbling back and forth for a couple moments over the matter.

"Rapunzel, Merida, this is little red heading out. Distraction has been sighted through the window."

And with that I shut off the walky-talky and awaited the greatest cock block that was Kai.


End file.
